List of English-language poets
This is a list of English language poets, defined as people (of any nationality, language group, or occupation) who have written at least one published collection of poetry in the English language. English-language poets by nationality *List of African poets writing in English *List of Asian poets writing in English *List of Australian poets *List of British poets *List of Canadian poets *List of Caribbean poets *List of Indian poets writing in English *List of Irish poets *List of New Zealand poets *List of Nigerian poets *List of South African poets *List of U.S. poets Alphabetical list: A A-Ak #Chris Abani (born 1966), Nigeria #Francesca Abbate, United States #Henry Abbey (1842-1911), United States #Lascelles Abercrombie (1881-1938), England #Lionel Abrahams (1928-2004), South Africa #Sam Abrams (born 1935) #Seth Abramson (born 1976), United States #Dannie Abse (born 1923), Wales #J.R. Ackerley (1896-1967), England #Diane Ackerman (born 1956), United States #Duane Ackerson (born 1942), United States #Valentine Ackland (1906-1969), England #Milton Acorn (1923-1986), Canada #Mercedes de Acosta (1893-1968), United States #Harold Acton (1904–1994), England #Gilbert Adair (1944-2011), England #Virginia Hamilton Adair (1913–2004), United States #Helen Adam (1909–1993), Scotland / United States #Arthur Henry Adams (1872–1936), New Zealand / Australia #David Adams (born 1943), England #Francis Adams (1862-1893), England / Australia #John Adams (1704-1740), United States #John Quincy Adams (1767-1848), United States #Léonie Adams (1899–1988), United States #Mary Electa Adams (1823-1898), Canada #Sarah Flower Adams (1895-1848), England #Robert Adamson (1852–1902), Australia #Betty Adcock (born 1938), United States #Fleur Adcock (born 1934), New Zealand / England #Joseph Addison (1672–1719), England #Kim Addonizio (born 1954), United States #Toyin Adewale-Gabriel (born 1969), Nigeria #AE (1867-1935), Ireland #Tatamkulu Afrika (1920-2002), South Africa #John Agard (born 1949), Guyana / England #Smita Agarwal (born 1958), India #Patience Agbabi (born 1965), England #James Agee (1909–1955), United States #Kelli Russell Agodon (born 1969), United States #Jack Agüeros (born 1934), United States #Ai (1947-2010), United States #Conrad Aiken (1889-1973), United States #Hew Ainslie (1792-1878), Scotland #Adam Aitken (born 1960), Australia #Mark Akenside (1721–1770), England #Ellery Akers (born 1946), United States #Sascha Aurora Akhtar (born 1976), Pakistan / England #Zoë Akins (1886-1958), United States #Kateri Akiwenzie-Damm (born 1965), Canada #John Akpata, Canada Al-Am #Jordie Albiston (born 1961), Australia #George Albon (born 1946), United States #Ammiel Alcalay (born 1956), United States #Sandra Alcosser (born 1944), United States #Amos Bronson Alcott (1799-1888), United States #Richard Aldington (1892-1962), England #Dorothy Keeley Aldis (1896-1966), United States # Cecil Frances Alexander (1818-1895), Ireland #Elizabeth Alexander (born 1962), United States #Meena Alexander (born 1951), United States #Pamela Alexander (born 1948), United States #Sidney A. Alexander (1866–1948), England #Will Alexander (born 1948), United States #Sir William Alexander, Earl of Stirling (ca.1570-1640) #William Alexander (1824-1911), Ireland #Sherman Alexie (born 1966, United States #Felipe Alfau (1902-1999), Spain / United States #Edna Alford (born 1947), Canada # Henry Alford (1810-1871), England #Agha Shahid Ali (1949-2001), United States #Kazim Ali (born 1971), United States #Karen Alkalay-Gut (born 1945), Israel #James Alexander Allan (1889–1956), Australia #Sandra Alland (born 1973), Canada #Donna Allard, Canada #William Allegrezza (born 1974), United States #Dick Allen (born 1939), United States #Donald Allen (1912–2004), United States #Lillian Allen (born 1951), Canada #Elizabeth Chase Allen (1832-1911), United States #Leslie Holdsworthy Allen (1879–1964), Australia #Richard James Allen (born 1960), Australia #Ron Allen (born 1947), United States #William Allingham (1824-1889), Ireland #Drummond Allison (1921-1943), England #William Talbot Allison (1874-1941), Canada #Gillian Allnutt (born 1949), England #Washington Allston (1779-1843), United States #Laurence Alma-Tadema (1865-1940), England #Melanie Almeder(born 1965), United States #Bert Almon (born 1943), United States / Canada #Alta (born 1942), United States #Keith Althaus (born 1946), United States #Howard Altmann, United States #Alurista (born 1947), United States #A. Alvarez (born 1929), England #Julia Álvarez (born 1950), United States #George Amabile (born 1936), Canada #Mary Frances Ames (1853-1929), Canada # NIcholas Amhurst (1697-1742), England # Indran Amirthanayagam (born 1960) #Kingsley Amis (1922–1995), England #A.R. Ammons (1926-2001), United States #Ray Amorosi (born 1946), United States An-Az #Lemon Andersen (born 1975), United States #Doug Anderson (born 1943), United States #Ethel Anderson (1883–1958), Australia #James Anderson (1842-1923), Canada #Patrick Anderson (1915-1979), Canada # Robert Anderson (1770-1833), England #Robert T. Anderson (1880-1960), Canada #Rod Anderson (born 1935), Canada #Victor Anderson (1917-2001), United States #Michael Andre (born 1946), Canada #Bruce Andrews (born 1948), United States #Kevin Andrews (1924-1989), United States / Greece #Ron Androla (born 1954), United States #Ralph Angel (born 1951), United States #Maya Angelou (born 1928), United States #Talvikki Ansel, United States #David Antin (born 1932), United States #Antler (born 1946), United States #Yaseen Anwer (born 1989), India #Philip Appleman (born 1926), United States #Adrian Arancibia (born 1971), United States #Walter Conrad Arensburg (1878-1954), United States #Ken Arkind, United States #Rae Armantrout (born 1947), United States #Simon Armitage (born 1963), England #Richard Armour (1906–1989), United States #Jeannette Armstrong (born 1948), Canada #Martin Armstrong (1882-1974), England #David Arnason (born 1940), Canada #Craig Arnold (1967-2009), United States #Sir Edwin Arnold (1832-1904), England #Matthew Arnold (1822–1888), England #Joanne Arnott (born 1960), Canada # K.O. Arvidson (1938-2011), New Zealand #Robert P. Arthur (born 1943), United States #M.K. Asante (born 1982), United States #Isidore G. Ascher (1835-1933) Canada / England #John Ashbery (born 1927), United States #Thomas Ashe (1836-1889), England #Kenneth Ashley (1887-?), England #Anne Askew (1520-1546), England #John Askham (1825-1894), England # Herbert Asquith (1881-1947), England #Edwin Atherstone (1788-1872), England #Rupert Atkinson (1881-1961), Australia #Margaret Atwood (born 1939), Canada #Dorothy Auchterlonie (1915-1991), Australia #W.H. Auden (1907-1973), England / United States #Sri Aurobindo (1872-1950), India #Joseph Auslander (1897-1965), United States #Paul Auster (born 1947), United States #Alfred Austin (1835-1913), England #Margaret Avison (1918-2007), Canada #Kofi Awoonor (born 1935), Ghana #Sevan Aydinian (born 1983), United States #Pam Ayres (born 1947), England # Sir Robert Aytoun (1570-1638), Scotland #William Aytoun (1813-1865), Scotland #Jody Azzouni (born 1954), United States Category:Lists of poets by language * Category:Lists of poets B B-Ba #Lisa B, Canada #Jimmy Santiago Baca (born 1952), United States #Joseph M. Bachelor (1887-1947), United States #Sir Francis Bacon (1561-1626), England #Leonard Bacon (1887-1954), United States #William Baer (born 1948), United States #Alfred Bailey (1905-1997), Canada #Jacob Bailey (1731-1808), Canada #Kevin Bailey (born 1954), England # Philip James Bailey (1816-1902), England #Joanna Baillie (1762–1851), Scotland #Martha Baird (1921-1981), United States #Vyt Bakaitis (born 1940), United States #David Baker (born 1954), United States #John Balaban, (born 1943), United States #Peter Balakian (born 1951), United States #Mary Balfour (1778-1819), Ireland #Jesse Ball (born 1978), United States #Micah Ballard (born 1975), United States #Mary Jo Bang (born 1946), United States #John Banim (1798–1842), Ireland #Chris Banks (born 1970), Canada #Russell Banks (born 1940), United States #Kaushalya Bannerji, Canada #Frances Bannerman (1855-1940), Canada #Lex Banning (born 1921), Australia #Amiri Baraka (Leroi Jones) (1934-2014), United States #Anna Laetitia Barbauld (1743–1825), England #Mary Barber (c.1685-c.1755), Ireland #John Barbour (died 1395), Scotland #Elsa Barker (1869-1954), United States #George Barker (1913-1991), England #Les Barker (born 1947), England #Sebastian Barker (born 1945), England #Coleman Barks (born 1937), United States #George Barlow (1847-1914), England #George Barlow (born 1948), United States # Jane Barlow (1857-1917), Ireland #Joel Barlow (1754–1812), United States #Lady Anne Barnard (1750-1825), England / South Africa #Mary Barnard (1909–2002), Unites States #Barnabe Barnes (1571-1609), England #Djuna Barnes (1892–1982), United States #William Barnes (1801–1886), England #Catherine Barnett (born 1960), United States #Richard Barnfield (1574–1620), England #Willis Barnstone (born 1927), United States #Candy Barr (1935-2005), United States #John Barr (1809-1889), Scotland / New Zealand #Syd Barret (1946-2006), England #Laird Barron (born 1970), United States #Elizabeth Bartlett (1911-1994), United States #Elizabeth Bartlett (1924-2008), England #Gertrude Bartlett (1876-1942), Canada #Bernard Barton (1784–1849), England #Emily Mary Barton (1817-1909), Australia #John Barton (born 1957), Canada #Bertha Hirsch Baruch (fl. 1876-1908), United States #Gary Barwin (born 1964), Canada #Todd Bash (born 1965) #Samiya Bashir, United States #Michael Basinski (born 1950), United States #Shaunt Basmajian (1950-1990), Canada #Ellen Bass (born 1947), United States #Thomas Bastard (1566-1618), England #Paul Batchelor (born 1977), England #David Bates (1809–1870), United States #Katharine Lee Bates (1859-1929), United States #Thomas Bateson (c.1570-1630), England #Dawn-Michelle Baude (born 1959), United States #Grace Bauer, United States #William Bauer (1932-2010), Canada #Eric Baus (born 1975), United States #Isaac Rieman Baxley (1850-1920), United States #Charles Baxter (born 1947), United States #James K. Baxter (1926–1972), New Zealand #Arthur Bayldon (1865–1958), Australia #William Baylebridge (1883–1942), Australia Be #Abel Beach (1829-1899), United States #Eric Beach (born 1947), Australia #Joseph Warren Beach (1880-1957), United States #Dan Beachy-Quick (born 1973), United States # J.C. Beaglehole (1901-1971), New Zealand #Doug Beardsley (born 1941), Canada #Sandra Beasley (born 1980), United States #James Beattie (1705-1803), Scotland #Jan Beatty, United States #Francis Beaumont (1584–1616), England #Sir John Beaumont (1583-1627), England #Bruce Beaver (1928–2004), Australia #George Beck (1749-1812), United States #Robin Becker (born 1951), United States #Larry Beckett (born 1947), United States #Samuel Beckett (1906-1989), Ireland #Joshua Beckman (born 1971), United States #Thomas Lovell Beddoes (1804-1849), England #Randolph Bedford (1868-1941), Australia #John Beecher (1904-1980), United States #Henry Charles Beeching (1859-1919), England #Amy Beeder (born 1965), United States #Patricia Beer (1919-1999), England #Sir Max Beerbohm (1872-1956), England #Ethel Lynn Beers (1827-1879), United States #Philip Begho (born 1969), Nigeria # Brendan Behan (1923–1964), Ireland #Aphra Behn (1640–1689), England #Henry Beissel (born 1929), Canada #Ken Belford (born 1946), Canada #Ben Belitt (1911-2003), United States #Elana Bell, United States #J.J. Bell (1871-1934), Scotland #Julian Bell (1908-1937), England #Martin Bell (1918-1978), England #Marvin Bell (born 1937), United States #Lisa Bellear (1961-2006), Australia #Hilaire Belloc (1870-1953), France / England #John Bemrose (born 1947), Canada #Michael Benedikt (1935-2007), United States #Stephen Vincent Benét (1898-1943), United States #William Rose Benét (1886-1950), United States #John Wilson Bengough (1851-1923), Canada #Park Benjamin, Sr. (1809-1864), United States #Gwendolyn B. Bennett (1902–1981), United States #Jim Bennett, (born 1951), England #Stefanie Bennett (born 1945), Australia #Robbie Benoit (died 2007), Canada #A.C. Benson (1862-1925), England #Mary Josephine Benson (1887-1965), Canada #Elizabeth Bentley (1767-1839), England #Nelson Bentley (1918-1990), United States #Richard Berengarten (born 1943), England #Caroline Bergvall (born 1962), England #Bill Berkson (born 1939), United States #David Berman (born 1967), United States #April Bernard (born 1956), United States #Charles Bernstein (born 1950), United States #Steven "Jesse" Bernstein (1950-1991), United States #Anselm Berrigan (born 1972), United States #Daniel Berrigan (born 1921), United States #Ted Berrigan (1934–1983), United States #Francis Berry (1915-2006), England #James Berry (born 1924), England #Wendell Berry (born 1934), United States #John Berryman (1914–1972), United States #Mei-mei Berssenbrugge (born 1947), United States #Matilda Betham (1776-1852), England # Ursula Bethell (1874-1945), New Zealand #Sir John Betjeman (1906–1984), England #Craven Langstroth Betts (1853-1941), Canada #Reginald Dwayne Betts, United States #Judith Beveridge (born 1956), England / Australia #Helen Bevington (1906-2001), United States #Paul Bewsher (1894-1966), England Bi-Bl #Jill Bialosky, United States #Ambrose Bierce (1842-1914), United States #Linda Bierds (born 1945), United States #David Biespiel, United States #George Bilgere (born 1951), United States #Walter Billeter (born 1943), Australia #Robert Billings (1949-1986), Canada #Laurence Binyon (1869-1943), England #Caroline Bird (born 1986), England #Julia Bird (born 1971), England #Earle Birney (1904-1995), Canada #Elizabeth Bishop (1911–1979), United States #John Peale Bishop (1892-1944), United States #Judith Bishop (born 1972), Australia #Tom Bishop (1952-2007), California #Samuel Bishop (1731–1795), England #bill bissett (born 1939), Canada #Sherwin Bitsui, (born 1975), United States #Baxter Black (born 1945), United States #D.M. Black (born 1941), Scotland #Sophie Cabot Black (born 1958), United States #Grace Blackburn (1865-1926), Canada #Paul Blackburn (1926-1971), United States #Thomas Blackburn (1916-1977), England #John Stuart Blackie (1809-1895), Scotland #Thomas Blacklock (1721–1791), Scotland #Nicole Blackman (born 1971), United States #R.D. Blackmore (1825-1900), England #Sir Richard Blackmore (1654-1729), England #R.P. Blackmur (1904-1965), United States #Peter Bladen (1922–2001), Australia #Kimberly M. Blaeser, United States #Robert Blair (1699-1746), Scotland #William Blake (1757–1827), England #Susanna Blamire (1747–1794), England #Richard Blanco (born 1968), United States #Don Blanding (1894-1957), United States #Robin Blaser (1925-2009), Canada / United States #Randy Blasing (born 1943), United States #Jean Bleakney (born 1956), Northern Ireland #Anthony Bleecker (1770-1827), United States #Adrian Blevins (born 1964), United States #Jean Blewett (1872-1934), Canada #John Blight (1913–1995), Australia #Mathilde Blind (1841–1896), England #Chana Bloch (born 1940), United States #Laurie Block (born 1949), Canada #E.D. Blodgett (born 1935), Canada #Benjamin Paul Blood (1832–1919), United States #Henry Ames Blood (1836-1900), United States #Roberts Blossom (1924-2011), United States #Edmund Blunden (1896–1974), England #Wilfrid Scawen Blunt (1840–1922), England #Robert Bly (born 1926), United States #D.A. Blyler (born 1967), United States. Bo #Barcroft Boake (1866-1892), Australia #Robert Boates (born 1954), Canada #Maxwell Bodenheim (1892-1954), United States #Jean Boese (1925-2004), United States #Louise Bogan (1897-1970), United States #Christian Bök (born 1966), Canada #George Henry Boker (1823–1890), United States #Eavan Boland (born 1944), Ireland #Alan Bold (1943-1998), Scotland #Stephanie Bolster (born 1969), Canada #Edmund Bolton (?1575-1633?), England #Ken Bolton (born 1949), Australia #Horatius Bonar (1808–1889), Scotland #Bruce Bond (born 1954), United States #Sean Bonney, England #Arna Wendell Bontemps (1902–1973), United States #Philip Booth (1925-2007), United States #Henry Ernest Boote (1866-1949), Australia #Jenny Bornholdt (born 1960), New Zealand #Roo Borson (born 1952), Canada #Keith Bosley (born 1937), England #Laure-Anne Bosselaar, Belgium / United States #Bruce Boston (born 1943), United States #Gordon Bottomley (1874-1948), England #David Bottoms (born 1949), United States #Michael Boughn (born 1946), Canada #Jenny Boully (born 1976), United States #Jenny Boult (1951-2005), Australia #Francis William Bourdillon (1852-1921), England #Arthur Bourinot (1893-1969), Canada #John Philip Bourke (1860–1914), Australia #A.P. Bowen (born ca. 1899), United States #George Bowering (born 1935), Canada #Marilyn Bowering (born 1949), Canada #Edgar Bowers (1924-2000), United States #Fred G. Bowles (fl. 1899-1918), United States #William Lisle Bowles (1762-1850), England #Tim Bowling (born 1964), Canada #Louise Morey Bowman (1891-1944), Canada #Arthur Boyars (born 1925), England #Alex Boyd (born 1969), Canada #Mark Alexander Boyd (1563–1601), Scotland #Thomas Boyd (1867-1927), Ireland #Kay Boyle (1902-1992), United States #Peter Boyle (born 1951), Australia Br #Francis Brabazon (1907-1984), Australia #Thomas Bracken (1843–1898), New Zealand #Gamaliel Bradford (1863-1932), United States #George Bradley (born 1953), United States #Anne Bradstreet (c. 1612–1672), United States #E.J. Brady (1869–1952), Australia #Nicholas Brady (1659-1726), Ireland / England #Beverley Bie Brahic, Canada #Kate Braid (born1947), Canada #Richard Braithwait (1588-1673), England #Lawrence Ytzhak Braithwaite (1963-2008), Canada #William Stanley Braithwaite (1878-1962), United States #Shannon Bramer (born 1973), Canada #Dionne Brand (born 1953), Canada #Patrick Brandon (born 1965), England #William Brandon (1914-1922), United States #Di Brandt (born 1952), Canada #F.V. Branford (1892-1941), Scotland #Charles Brasch (1909-1973), New Zealand #Kamau Brathwaite (born 1930), Barbados #Richard Brautigan (1935–1984), United States #Kate Braverman (born 1950), United States #Donari Braxton (born 1982), United States #John Jefferson Bray (1912-1995), Australia #Diana Brebner (1956-2001), Canada #Jean "Binta" Breeze (born 1956), Jamaica #Christopher Brennan (1870–1932), Australia #Michael Brennan (born 1973), Australia #Joseph Payne Brennan (1918–1990), United States #Jane Brereton (1685-1740), England #John Le Gay Brereton (1871–1933), Australia #Nicholas Breton (1542–1626), England #Brian Brett (born 1950), Canada #Ken Brewer (1941–2006), United States #Elizabeth Brewster (born 1922), Canada #Martha Wadsworth Brewster (1710 - c.1757), United States #Robert Bridges (1844–1930), England #Kim Bridgford (born 1959), United States #Robert Bringhurst (born 1946), Canada #John Malcolm Brinnin (1916-1999), United States #Edwin Brock (1927-1997), England #Geoffrey Brock (born 1964), United States #James Brock (born 1958), United States #Lucie Brock-Broido (born 1956), United States #Joseph Brodsky (1940–1996) #Louis Daniel Brodsky (born 1941), United States #Alexander Brome (1620-1666), England #David Bromige (1933-2009), Canada #William Bronk (1918–1999), United States #Anne Brontë (1820-1849), England #Charlotte Brontë (1816-1855), England #Emily Brontë (1818–1848), England #Rupert Brooke (1887–1915), England #Bertram Brooker (1888-1955), Canada #Charles T. Brooks (1813-1883), United States #Gwendolyn Brooks (1917–2000), United States #Maria Gowen Brooks (?1794–1845), United States #Shirley Brooks (1816-1874), England #William Broome (1689-1745), England #James Broughton (1913-1999), United States #Olga Broumas (born 1949), United States #Joel Brouwer (born 1968), United States #Alice Brown (1856-1948), United States #Andy Brown (born 1966), England #Audrey Alexandra Brown (1904-1998), Canada #Daniel Brown, United States #Fleda Brown (born 1944), United States #George Mackay Brown (1921-1996), Scotland #Harriet Brown (born 1958), United States #Harry Brown (1917-1986), United States #Pam Brown (born 1948), Australia #Pete Brown (born 1940), England #Rita Mae Brown (born 1944), United States #Ronnie R. Brown (born 1946), Canada #Sterling A. Brown (1901–1989), United States #Stewart Brown (born 1951), England #Thomas Edward Brown (1830–1897), Isle of Man #Tom Brown (1662-1704), England #Frances Browne (1816–1879), Ireland #Francis Fisher Browne (1843-1913), United States #Isaac Hawkins Browne (1705–1760), England #William Browne (1588–1643), England #Gertrude Hall Brownell (1863-1961), United States #Elizabeth Barrett Browning (1806–1861), England #Robert Browning (1812–1889), England #Alan Brownjohn (born 1931), England #Charles Bruce (1906-1971), Canada #Michael Bruce (1746-1767), Scotland #Alan Brunton (1942-2002), New Zealand #Mary Brunton (1778-1818), Scotland #Dennis Brutus (1924-2009). South Africa #William Cullen Bryant (1794–1878), United States #Colette Bryce (born 1970), England Bu-By #Jack Buck (1924-2002), United States #Vincent Buckley (1925–1988), Australia #Oni Buchanan (born 1975), United States #Robert Williams Buchanan (1841-1901), Scotland #Christopher Buckley (born 1948), United States #Alice Mary Buckton (1867-1944), England #David Budbill (born 1940), United States #Rob Budde (born 1966), Canada #Andrea Hollander Budy (born 1947) #Suzanne Buffam (born 1972), Canada #Charles Bukowski (1920–1994), United States #A.H. Reginald Buller (1874-1944), England #April Bulmer (born 1963), Canada #Robert Bulwer-Lytton (1831-1891), England #David R. Bunch (1925-2000), United States #H.C. Bunner (1885-1896), United States #Basil Bunting (1900–1985), England #John Bunyan (1628-1688), England #José Antonio Burciaga (1940-1996), United States #Anthony Burgess (1917–1993), England #Gelett Burgess (1866-1951), United States #Johnny Burke (1851-1930), Canada #Kenneth Burke (1897-1993), United States #joanne burns (born 1945), Australia #Ralph Burns (born 1949), United States #Richard Burns (born 1943), England #Robert Burns (1759–1796), Scotland #Stanley Burnshaw (1906-2005), United States #Amelia Josephine Burr (1878-1968), United States #Lady Sophia Burrell (?1750-1802), England #Mick Burrs (born 1940), Canada #Maxwell Struthers Burt (1882-1954), United States #Stephen Burt, United States #Raegan Butcher (born 1969), United States #Samuel Butler (1612-1680), England #Ray Buttigieg (born 1955), United States #W.E. Butts, United States #Witter Bynner (1881-1968), United States #William Byrd (1540-1623), England #John Byrom (1692-1763), England #George Gordon, Lord Byron (1788–1824), England #Gilbert Byron (1903-1991), United States C Ca #Richard Caddel (1949-2003), England #Stephen Cain (born 1970), Canada #Scott Cairns (born 1954), United States #Alison Calder, Canada #Alex Caldiero (born 1949), United States #Frank Oliver Call (1878-1956), Canada #Barry Callaghan (born 1937), Canada # J.J. Callanan (1795-1829), Ireland #Charles Stuart Calverley (1831–1884), England #Ada Cambridge (1844-1926), England / Australia #George Frederick Cameron (1854-1885), Canada #Alistair Te Ariki Campbell (1925-2009), New Zealand #A.Y. Campbell (1885-1958), Scotland #James Edwin Campbell (1867-1896), United States #Joseph Campbell (1879-1944), Ireland #Roy Campbell (1901-1957), South Africa / England #Mary Baine Campbell, United States #Meg Campbell (1937-2007), New Zealand #Thomas Campbell (1777–1844), Scotland #William Wilfred Campbell (?1860-1918), Canada #Peter Campion (born 1976), United States #Thomas Campion (1567–1620), England #Rafael Campo (born 1964), United States #Melville Henry Cane (1879-1980), United States #May Wedderburn Cannan (1893–1973), England #Skipwith Cannell (1887-1957), United States #Edward Capern (1819-1894), England #Natalee Caple (born 1970), Canada #Garrett Caples (born 1972), United States #Joe Cardarelli (1994-1994), United States #Gladys Cardiff (born 1942), United States #Dudley Carew (1903-1981), England #Thomas Carew (1595–1639), England #Henry Carey (1693–1743), England #Paul Cargnello (born 1979), Canada #Thomas Carlyle (1795-1881), Scotland #Bliss Carman (1861-1929), Canada / United States #Neil Carpathios (born 1961), United States #Edward Carpenter (1844-1929), England #Henry Bernard Carpenter (1840-1890), Ireland #J.D. Carpenter (born 1948), Canada #Constance Carrier (1908-1991), United States #Jim Carroll (1949-2009), United States #Lewis Carroll (1832–1898), England #Hayden Carruth, (1921-2008), United States #William Herbert Carruth (1859-1924), United States #Guy Wetmore Carryl (1873-1904), United States #Anne Carson (born 1950), Canada #Ciaran Carson (born 1948), Ireland #Jared Carter (born 1939), United States #William Cartwright (1611–1643), England #Raymond Carver (1938–1988), United States #Alice Cary (1820-1871), United States #Phoebe Cary (1824-1871), United States #Neal Cassady (1926-1968), United States #Stacie Cassarino (born 1975). United States #Cyrus Cassells (born 1957), United States #Turner Cassity (1929-2009), United States #Ana Castillo (born 1953), United States #Sandra M. Castillo (born 1962), United States #Edward Caswall (1814-1878), England #Gary Catalano (1947-2002), Australia #Lee Cataldi 1942), Australia #Christopher Caudwell (1907-1937), England #Charles Causley (1917–2003), England States #Grace Cavalieri (born 1932). #Margaret Cavendish (1623-1673), England #Madison Cawein (1865-1914), United States Ce-Cl #William Cecil, 1st Baron Burghley (1521-1598), England #Thomas Centolella (born 1952), United States #Joseph Ceravolo (1934-1988), United States #Lorna Dee Cervantes (born 1954), United States #John Chalkhill (fl. 1600?), England #Gordon Challis (born 1932), New Zealand #William Chamberlayne (1619-1659), England #Tina Chang (born 1969), United States #Victoria Chang (born 1970), United States #William Ellery Channing (1818–1901), United States #Arthur Chapman (1874-1935), United States #George Chapman (1560-1634), England #John Jay Chapman (1862-1933), United States #Fred Chappell (born 1936), United States #King Charles I (1600-1649), England #Charles of Orleans (1394-1465), France / England #Elizabeth Charles (1828-1896), England # Janet Charman (born 1954), New Zealand #Thomas Chatterton (1752-1770), England #Geoffrey Chaucer (?1343–1400), England #Angelico Chavez (1910-1996), United States #Alexander Chee, United States #Colin Cheney (born 1978), United States #John Vance Cheney (1848-1922), United States #Syl Cheney-Coker (born 1945), Sierra Leone #Edward Herbert, Baron of Cherbury (1583-1648), England #Neeli Cherkovski (born 1945), United States #Maxine Chernoff (born 1952), United States #Bob Cherry, United States #Kelly Cherry (born 1940), United States #Nora Chesson (1871-1906), England #G.K. Chesterton (1874-1936), England #Henry Chettle (?1564-1607?), England #Govinda Krishna Chettur (1898-1936)., India #Dan Chiasson, United States #James William Chichetto (born 1941), United States #Wilfred Rowland Childe (1890-1952) #Billy Chyldish (born 1959), England #William Childress (born 1933), United States #Steve Chimombo (born 1945), Malawi #Marilyn Chin (born 1955), United States #Frank Chipasula (born 1949), Malawi #Margaret Christakos (born 1962), Canada #Marcus B. Christian (1900-1976), United States #Evie Christie (born 1979), Canada #Chrystos (born 1946), United States #Lady Mary Chudleigh (1656-1710), England #Hubert Church (1857–1932), Australia #Richard Church (1893-1972), England #Charles Churchill (1731-1764), England #John Ciardi (1916–1986), United States #Colley Cibber (1671–1757), England #Noah Cicero (born 1980), United States #Sandra Cisneros (born 1954) #Carson Cistulli (born 1979) #Amy Clampitt (1920-1994), United States #John Clare (1793–1864), England #Alison Clark (born 1945), Australia #Dave Clark, Canada #Polly Clark (born 1968), England #Thomas A. Clark (born 1944), Scotland #Tom Clark (born 1941), United States #Walter Van Tilburg Clark (1909 - 1971) #Amy Key Clarke (1892-1980), England #Austin Clarke (1886–1974), Ireland #Gillian Clarke (born 1937), Wales #George Elliott Clarke (born 1960), Canada #Jack Clarke (1933-1992), United States #John Cooper Clarke (born 1949), England #Marcus Clarke (1846-1881), Australia #Brendan Cleary (born 1958), England #Ellen Mary Clerke (1840-1906), English #John Cleveland (1613–1658), England #Michelle Cliff born 1946), United States #Wayne Clifford (born 1944), Canada #Harry Clifton (born 1952), Ireland #Lucille Clifton, (1936–2010), United States #Arthur Hugh Clough (1819–1861), England Co #Florence Earle Coates (1850–1927), United States #Grace Stone Coates (1881–1976), United States #Bob Cobbing (1920-2002), England #Stanton A. Coblentz (1896-1982), United States #Catherine Cockburn (1649-1729), England #Andrei Codrescu (born 1946), United States #Judith Ortiz Cofer (born 1952), United States #Brian Coffey (1905–1995), Ireland #Robert P.T. Coffin (1892-1955), United States #Fred Cogswell (1917-2004), Canada #Ira Cohen (1935-2011), United States #Leonard Cohen (born 1934), Canada #Matt Cohen (1942-1999), Canada #Nan Cohen (born 1968), United States #Jim Cohn (born 1953), United States #Kate Colby, United States #Henri Cole (born 1956), United States #Norma Cole (born 1945), United States #Peter Cole (born 1957), United States #Helena Coleman (1860-1953), Canada #Wanda Coleman (born 1946), United States #Hartley Coleridge (1796–1849), England #Mary Elizabeth Coleridge (1861–1907), England #Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1772–1834), England #Sara Coleridge (1802-1852), England #Don Coles (born 1928), Canada #Michael Collier (born 1953), United States #W.E. Collin (1893-1984), Canada #Billy Collins (born 1941), United States #Martha Collins (born 1940), United States #Mortimer Collins (1827-1876), England #William Collins (1721–1759), England #Laurence Collinson (1925-1986), Australia / England #Jack Collom (born (1931), United States #John Robert Colombo (born 1936), Canada #Betsy Colquitt (1926-2009), United States #Glenn Colquhoun (born 1964), New Zealand #Padraic Colum (1881-1972), Ireland #Shanna Compton (born 1970), United States #William Congreve (1670–1729), England #Grace Hazard Conkling (1878-1958), United States #Hilda Conkling (1910-1986), United States #Jan Conn (born 1952), Canada #Paul Conneally (born 1959), England #Evan S. Connell (1924-2013), United States #Leo Connellan (1928-2001), United States #Karen Connelly (born 1969), Canada #Kevin Connolly (born 1962), Canada #Tony Connor (born 1930), England #Gillian Conoley (born 1955), United States #Henry Constable (1562–1613), England #Harriet Maxwell Converse (1836-1903), United States #J. Gordon Coogler (1865-1901), United States #Eliza Cook (1818–1889), England #Edmund Vance Cooke (1886-1932), Canada #Ina Coolbrith (1841-1928), United States #Dennis Cooley (born 1944), Canada #Clark Coolidge (born 1939), United States #Afua Cooper (born 1957), Canada #Dennis Cooper (born 1953), United States #Jane Cooper (1924-2007), United States #Thomas Cooper (1805–1892), England #Jake Copass (1920-2006), United States #Michael Cope (born 1952), South Africa #Wendy Cope (born 1945), England #Richard Corbet (1582–1635), England #William Corbett (born 1942), United States #Billy Corgan (born 1967), United States #Hilary Corke (1921-2001), England #Cid Corman (1924-2004), United States #Alfred Corn (born 1943), United States #Frances Cornford(1886-1960), England #F.M. Cornford (1874-1943), England #John Cornford (1916-1936), England #Barry Cornwall (1787-1874), England #William Cornysh (1465-1523), England #Gregory Corso (1930–2001), United States #Jayne Cortez (1934-2012), United States #Adela Cory (1865-1904), England / India #William Johnson Cory (1823–1892), England #Louisa Stuart Costello (1799–1877), Ireland #Joseph S. Cotter (1861-1949), United States #Charles Cotton (1630-1687), England #Joe Cottonwood (born 1947), United States #Anna Couani (born 1948), Australia #Henri Coulette (1927-1988), United States #Anne Ross Cousin (1824–1906), Scotland #James H. Cousins (1873-1956), Ireland #Francis Coutts (1852-1923), England #Dani Couture (born 1978), Canada #Elise Cowen (1933-1962), United States #Thomas Cowherd (1817-1907), Canada #Abraham Cowley (1618–1667), England #Malcolm Cowley (1898-1989), United States #William Cowper (1731–1800), England #Louis O. Coxe (1918-1993), United States Cr-Cu #George Crabbe (1754–1832), England #Michael Earl Craig, United States #Sir Thomas Craig (1538-1608), Scotland #Dinah Maria Craik (1826-1887), England #Steven Cramer (born 1953), United States #Christopher Pearse Cranch (1813-1892), United States #Hart Crane (1899-1932), United States #Stephen Crane, (1871-1900), United States #Adelaide Crapsey (1878-1914), United States #Douglas Crase (born 1944), United States #Richard Crashaw (1613–1649), England #Gary William Crawford (born 1953), United States #Isabella Valancy Crawford (1850-1887), Canada #Robert Creeley (1926-2005), United States #D'Arcy Cresswell (1896-1960), New Zealand #Judson Crews (1917-2010), United States #Robert Crewe-Milnes (1858-1945), England #Iain Crichton Smith (1928-1998), Scotland #Arthur Shearly Cripps (1869-1952), England #Julian Croft (born 1941), Australia #Alison Croggon (1962), Australia< #M.T.C. Cronin (born 1963), Australia #Lynn Crosbie (born 1963), Canada #Ernest Howard Crosby (1856-1907), United States #Harry Crosby (1898–1929), United States #T.W.H. Crosland (?1865-1924), England #Kevin Crossley-Holland (born 1941), England #Aleister Crowley (1875-1947), England #Michael Crummey (born 1965), Canada #Victor Hernandez Cruz (born 1949), United States #Julie Crysler, Canada #Brian Culhane (born 1954), United States #Countee Cullen (1903–1946), United States #E.E. Cummings (1894–1962), United States #James Cummins (born 1948), United States #Waring Cuney (1906-1976), United States #Allan Cunningham (1784-1842), Scotland # John Cunningham (1729–1773), Ireland #J.V. Cunningham (1911–1985), United States #Robert Cunninghame-Graham (1735-1797), Scotland #Averill Curdy, United States #Pearl Curran (1883-1937), United States #Jen Currin (born 1972), Canada #Sarah Anne Curzon (1833-1898), Canada #Henry Cust (1861-1917), England #Bloodgood Cutter (1817-1906), United States #John Cutts (1661-1707), England D D-Da #H.D. (1886-1961), United States / England #Christopher Dafoe (born 1936), Canada #Fred D'Aguiar (born 1960), England #Edward Dahlberg (1900-1977), United States #Beverly Dahlen (born 1953), United States #Kalli Dakos (born 1950), Canada #Peter Dale (born 1938), England #Victor Daley (1858-1905), Australia #Annie Charlotte Dalton (1865-1938), Canada #Enid Dame (1943-2003), United States #S. Foster Damon (1893-1971), United States #Richard Henry Dana (1787-1879), United States #George J. Dance (born 1953), Canada #Joseph A. Dandurand, Canada #Samuel Daniel (1562–1619), England #Jim Daniels (born 1956), United States #Kate Daniels (born 1953), United States #Margaret Danner (1915-1984), United States #Hugh Antoine d'Arcy (1843-1925), United States #George Darley (1795–1846), Ireland #Tina Darragh (born 1950), United States #Erasmus Darwin (1731-1802), England #Elizabeth Daryush (1887-1977), England #Robert von Dassanowsky (born 1965), United States #Beverley Daurio (born 1953), Canada #Sir William Davenant (1606–1668), England #Guy Davenport (1927-2005), United States #Frank Davey (born 1940), Canada #John Davidson (1837–1909), Scotland #Michael Davidson (born 1944), United States #Donald Davie (1922-1995), England #Alan Davies (born 1951), United States #Idris Davies (1905-1953), Wales #Sir John Davies (1569–1626), England #John Davies of Hereford (?1565-1618), England #Luke Davies (born 1962), Australia #Mary Carolyn Davies (1888-1940?), United States #W.H. Davies (1871-1940), Wales #Nicholas Flood Davin (1840-1901), Canada #Christina Davis (born 1971), United States #Dale T. Davis, United States #Frank Marshall Davis (1905-1987), United States #Gwen Davis (born 1936), United States #Jack Davis (1917-2000), Australia #Jon Davis, United States #Jordan Davis (born 1970), United States #Norma L. Davis (1905-1945), Australia #Olena Kalytiak Davis (born 1963), United States #Tanya Davis, Canada #Thomas Davis (1814–1845), Ireland #Edward Davison (1898-1970), Scotland #Francis Davison (?1575-1621), England #Walter Davison (1581-1608?), England #Tom Dawe (born 1940), Canada #Kwame Dawes (born 1962), Jamaica #Clarence Day (1874-1935), United States #Jeffrey Day (1896-1916), England #Sarah Day (born 1958), Australia #Cecil Day-Lewis (1904-1972), England De #James Deahl (born 1945), Canada #Dulcie Deamer (1890-1972), Australia #Jaime de Angulo (1887-1950), United States #Connie Deanovich (born 1960), United States #Geoffrey Dearmer (1893-1996), England #Philip F. Deaver (born 1946), United States #Daniel Defoe (1660-1731), England #Madeline DeFrees (born 1919), United States #Caridad de la Luz, (born 1977), United States #Margaret Deland (1857-1945), United States #Thomas Dekker (1575–1641), England #Walter de la Mare (1873-1956), England # Alison Hawthorne Deming (born 1946), United States # Barry Dempster (born 1952), Canada #Edwin Denby (1903-1983), United States #John Denham (1615–1669), England #Richard Denner (born 1941), United States #Reuel Denney (1913-1995), United States #Carl Dennis (born 1939), United States #Felix Dennis (born 1947), England #John Dennison (born 1978), New Zealand #Tory Dent (1958-2005), United States #Theodore Deppe (born 1950), United States #Enid Derham (1882-1941), Australia #August Derleth (1909-1971), United States #Thomas Dermody (1775–1802), Ireland #Henry Derozio (1809–1831), India #Toi Derricote (born 1941), United States #Heather Derr-Smith (born 1971), United States #Michelle Desbarats, Canada #Babette Deutsch (1895-1982), United States #James Devaney (1890-1976), Australia #Denis Devlin (1908–1959), Ireland # George E. Dewar (1895-1969), New Zealand #Edward Hartley Dewart (1828-1903), Canada #Christopher Dewdney (born 1951), Canada #Jamie DeWolf (born 1977), United States Dh-Di #Imtiaz Dharker (born 1954), Scotland #Tsering Wangmo Dhompa, Tibet #Ann Diamond (born 1951), Canada #Pier Giorgio Di Cicco (born 1949), Canada #Jennifer K. Dick (born 1970), United States / France #Charles Dickens (1812-1870), England #George Dickerson (born 1933), United States #James Dickey (1923–1997), United States #Emily Dickinson (1830–1886), United States #Josephine Dickinson (born 1957), England #Roger Dickinson-Brown (born 1944), United States / France #Matthew Dickman, (born 1975), United States #Michael Dickman, (born 1975), United States #Peter Didsbury (born 1946), England #Deborah Digges (1950-2009), United States #Annie Dillard (born 1945), United States #R.H.W. Dillard (born 1937), United States #George H. Dillon (1906-1968), United States #Mary di Michele (born 1949), Canada #Desi Di Nardo (born 1972), Canada #Ray DiPalma (born 1943), United States #Emanuel di Pasquale (born 1943), United States #W.S. Di Piero (born 1945), United States #Diane di Prima (born 1934), United States #Bill Direen, New Zealand #Thomas M. Disch (1940–2008) #Charlotte Eliza Dixon (fl. 1814-1830), Ireland #Isobel Dixon (born 1969), South Africa / England #Richard Watson Dixon (1833-1900), England #Tim Dlugos (1950-1990), United States Do #Kildare Dobbs (born 1923), Canada #Sydney Dobell (1824-1874), England #Patricia Dobler (1939-2004), United States #Austin Dobson (1840-1921), England #Rosemary Dobson (born 1920), Australia #Stephen Dobyns (born 1941), United States #Will Dockery (born 1958), United States #Mary Mapes Dodge (1831-1905) #Jeramy Dodds (born 1974), Canada #Charles Dodgson (1832-1898), England #George Bubb Dodington (1691-1762), England #Robert Dodsley (1703-1762), England #Owen Dodson (1914-1983), United States #Pete Doherty (born 1979), England #John Dolan (born 1955), United States #Digby Mackworth Dolben (1848-1867), England #Nathan Haskell Dole (1852-1935), United States #James B. Dollard (1872-1946), Canada #Clara G. Dolliver (fl. 1848-1891), United States #Don Domanski (born 1950), Canada #Alfred Domett (1811-1887), England #K.V. Dominic (born 1956), India #Michael Donaghy (1954-2004), England #Jeffery Donaldson, Canada #John Donaldson, aka Jon Inglis (1921–1989), England #John Donne (1572–1631), England #David Donnell (born 1939), Canada #Timothy Donnelly (born 1969), United States #Theo Dorgan (born 1953), Ireland #Sonya Dorman (1924-2005), United States #Ed Dorn (1929–1999), United States #Julia C.R. Dorr (1825-1913), United States #Candas Jane Dorsey (born 1952), Canada #Mark Doty (born 1953), United States #Clive Doucet (born 1946), Canada #Lord Alfred Douglas (1870-1945), England #Gavin Douglas (?1475-1522), Scotland #Keith Douglas (1920–1944), England #Orville Lloyd Douglas (born 1976), Canada #Franz Douskey, United States #Rita Dove (born 1952), United States #Edward Dowden (1843-1913), Ireland #John Dowland (1563-1626), England #Basil Dowling (1910-2000), New Zealand #Gwladys Downes (botn 1915), Canada #Gordon Downie (born 1964), Canada #Ernest Dowson (1867–1900), England #Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (1859-1930), Scotland / England #Camilla Doyle (1888-1944), England #Sir Francis Hastings Doyle (1810–1888) England #Kirby Doyle (1932–2003), United States Dr-Dy #Joseph Rodman Drake (1795-1820), United States #Augusta Theodosia Drane (1823-1894), England #Michael Dransfield (1948-1973), Australia #Michael Drayton (1563–1631), England #Adam Drinan AKA Joseph Macleod (1903–1984), England #John Drinkwater (1882-1937), England #William Drummond of Hawthornden (1585–1649), Scotland #William Henry Drummond (1854-1907), Canada #John Dryden (1631–1700), England #Norman Dubie (born 1945), United States #Dorothea Du Bois (1728-1774), Ireland #W.E.B. Du Bois (1868–1963), United States #Bruce Ducker (born 1938), United States #Agnes Mary Frances Duclaux (1857-1944), England #Louis Dudek (1918-2001), Canada #Peter Kane Dufault (born 1923), United States #Carol Ann Duffy (born 1955), Scotland #Charles Gavan Duffy (1816–1903), Ireland / Australia #Alan Dugan (1923–2003), United States #MIchael Dugan (1947-2006), Australia #Eileen Duggan (1894-1972), New Zealand #Laurie Duggan (born 1949), Australia #Denise Duhamel (born 1961), United States #Ian Duhig (born 1954), England #Jas H. Duke (1939-1982), Australia #Henry Dumas (1934-1968), United States #Marilyn Dumont (born 1955), Canada #Paul Laurence Dunbar (1872–1906), United States #William Dunbar (1465–1520), Scotland #Alice Dunbar-Nelson (1875-1935), United States #Andrew Duncan (born 1956), England #Robert Duncan (1919–1988), United States #John Duncombe (1729-1786), England #William Arthur Dunkerley (1852-1941), England #Jim Dunlap (born 1945) #Helen Dunmore (born 1952), England #Douglas Dunn (born 1942), Scotland #Max Dunn (died 1963), Australia #Seán Dunne (1956–1995), Ireland #Lord Dunsany (1878–1957), Ireland #Rachel Blau DuPlessis (born 1941), United States #James Duport (1606-1679), England #Jane Duran (born 1944), England #Job Durfee (1790-1847), United States #Thomas D'Urfey (1653-1723), England #Douglas Leader Durkin (1884-1967), Canada #Lawrence Durrell (1912-1990), England #Romesh Chunder Dutt (1848-1909), India #Toru Dutt (1856-1877), India #Geoffrey Dutton (1922-1998), Australia #Paul Dutton (born 1947), Canada #Stuart Dybek (born 1942), United States #Edward Dyer (1543-1607), England #John Dyer (1699-1757), Wales #Bob Dylan (born 1941), United States #Edward Dyson (1865-1931), Australia E #Cornelius Eady (born 1954), United States #Pliny Earle (1809-1892), United States #Elaine Goodale Eastman (1866-1953), United States #Max Eastman (1883-1969), United States #Arthur Eaton (1849-1947), Canada #Evelyn Eaton (1902-1983), Canada #Richard Eberhart (1904–2005), United States #Pelham Edgar (1871-1948), Canada #Stephen Edgar (born 1951), Australia #Lauris Edmond (born 1924), New Zealand #Murray Edmond (born 1949), New Zealand #Russell Edson (born 1935), United States #Richard Edwardes (c. 1523–1566), England #kari edwards (1954-2006), United States #David Eggleton (born 1952), New Zealand #Terry Ehret, (born 1955), United States #W.D. Ehrhart (born 1948), United States #Max Ehrmann (1872-1945), United States #Larry Eigner (1927–1996), United States #Loren Eiseley (1907-1977), United States #Anne Elder (1918-1976), Australia #Che Elias (born 1980), United States #Vic Elias (1948-2006), Canada #George Eliot (1819-1880), England #T.S. Eliot (1888–1965), United States / England #Queen Elizabeth I (1533-1603), England #Ronda Eller (born 1965), Canada #David Elliott (1923-1999), Canada #David Elliott, United States #Ebenezer Elliott (1781–1849), England #Jean Elliot (1727–1805), Scotland #Edwin J. Ellis (1848-1916), England #Thomas Sayers Ellis, United States #Chris Else (born 1942), New Zealand #Rebecca Elson (1960-1999), Canada / United States #James A. Emanuel (born 1921), United States #Lynn Emanuel (born 1949), United States #Claudia Emerson (born 1957), United States #Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803–1882), United States #Chris Emery (born 1963), England #William Empson (1906–1984), England #Anita Endrezze (born 1952), United States #John Engels (1931-2007) #Paul Engle (1908-1991), United States #Thomas Dunn English (1819-1902), United States #D.J. Enright (1920-2002), England #Riemke Ensing (born 1939), New Zealand #Theodore Enslin (1925-2011), United States #Daniel Mark Epstein, United States #Elaine Equi, United States #Louise Erdrich (born 1954), United States #Clayton Eshleman (born 1935), United States #Martín Espada (born 1957), United States #Rhina Espaillat (born 1932), United States #Willard R. Espy (1910-1999), United States #Jill Alexander Essbaum (born 1971), United States #Maggie Estep (born 1962), United States #Jerry Estrin (1947–1993), United States #Sir George Etherege (1635–1691), England #David Allan Evans (born 1940), United States #George Essex Evans (1863-1909), Australia #Mari Evans (born 1923), United States #Landis Everson (1926 –2007), United States #R.G. Everson (1903-1992), Canada #William Everson (1912-1994), United States #Peter Everwine (born 1930), United States #Gavin Ewart (1916-1995), England #John K. Ewers (1904-1978), Australia F Fa-Fi #Frederick William Faber (1814-1863), England #Sir Geoffrey Faber (1889-1961), England #Kathy Fagan, United States #Diane Fahey (born 1945), Australia #Chris Faiers (born 1948), Canada #Harry Fainlight (1935-1982), England #Ruth Fainlight (born 1931), England #Kingsley Fairbridge (1885-1924), South Africa / England #A.R.D. Fairburn (1904-1957), New Zealand #B.H. Fairchild (born 1942), United States #John Fairfax (1930-2009), England #Margaret Fairley (1885-1968), Canada #William Clark Falkner (1826 - 1899) #Mildmay Fane (1600-1666?), England #Roger Fanning (born 1962), United States #Catherine Maria Fanshawe (1765-1834), England #Sir Richard Fanshawe (1608-1666) England #U.A. Fanthorpe (1929-2009), England #Norma Farber (1909-1984), United States #Patricia Fargnoli (born 1937), United States #Helen Farish (born 1962), England #Dorothy Farmiloe (born 1920), Canada #John C. Farrar (1896-1974), United States #J.P. Farrell (1968-2010), United States #John Farrell (1851–1904), Australia #William Faulkner (1897-1962), United States #Jessie Redmon Fauset (1882-1961), United States #Brian Fawcett (born 1944), Canada #Kenneth Fearing (1902-1961), United States #Vicki Feaver (born 1943), England #Elaine Feinstein (born 1930), England #Frederick Feirstein (born 1940), United States #Irving Feldman (born 1928), United States #Mary Fell (born 1947), United States #Owen Felltham (1602-1668), England #Charles Fenerty (1821-1892), Canada #James Fenton (born 1949), England #Jesse Patrick Ferguson , Canada #Sir Samuel Ferguson (1810–1886), Ireland #Robert Fergusson (1750-1774), Scotland #Paul Fericano (born 1951), United States #Lawrence Ferlinghetti (born 1919), United States #Ferron (born 1952), Canada #David Ferry (born 1924), United States #Douglas George Fetherling (born 1949), Canada #Marya Fiamengo (born 1926), Canada #Arthur Davison Ficke (1883-1945), United States #Leslie Fiedler (1917-2003), United States #Barron Field (1786-1846), Australia #Edward Field (born 1924), United States #Eugene Field (1850-1895), United States #Michael Field, England #Rachel Field (1894-1942), United States #Darrell Figgis (1882-1925), Ireland #Anne Finch (1661-1720), England #Annie Finch (born 1956), United States #Robert Finch (1900-1995), Canada #Donald Finkel (1929-2008), United States #Nikky Finney (born 1957), United States #Joan Finnigan (1925-2007), Canada #Jon Paul Fiorentino, Canada #Susan Firer (born 1948), United States #Zoketsu Norman Fischer (born 1946), United States #Roy Fisher (born 1930), England #Ann Fisher-Wirth (born 1947), United States #Robert Fitterman (born 1959), United States #Edward FitzGerald (1809-1883), England #Judith Fitzgerald (born 1952), Canada #Robert Fitzgerald (1910-1985), United States Fl-Fy #Bob Flanagan (1952-1996), United States #Roderick Flanagan (1828-1862), Australia #Thomas Flatman (1637-1688), England #James Elroy Flecker (1884-1915), England #Richard Flecknoe (?1600-1678?), England #Giles Fletcher (?1548-1611), England #Giles Fletcher (?1586-1623), England #John Fletcher (1579-1625), England #John Gould Fletcher (1886-1950), United States #Phineas Fletcher (1582-1650), England #Ralph Fletcher (born 1953), United States #Roland Flint (1934-2001), United States #Leontia Flynn (born 1974), Northern Ireland #Nick Flynn (born 1960), United States #Jack Foley (born 1940), United States #Eliza Lee Follen (1787-1860), United States #Mary Hannay Foott (1846-1918), Australia #Calvin Forbes (born 1945), United States #Carolyn Forché (born 1950), United States #Ford Madox Ford (1873-1939), England #John Ford (1586-1637), England #John M. Ford (1957-2006), United States #Robert A.D. Ford (1915-1998), Canada #William Forster (1818-1882), Australia #Timothy Thomas Fortune (1856-1928), United States #Sam Walter Foss (1858–1911), United States #Sesshu Foster (born 1957),United States #Adam Foulds (born 1974), England #William Fowler (?1560-1612), Scotland #Janet Frame (1924-2004), New Zealand #Ruth France (1913-1968), New Zealand #FrancEyE (1922-2009), United States #Robert Francis (1901-1987), United States # Florence Kiper Frank (1885-1976), United States #Benjamin Franklin (1706-1790), United States #Alexander Louis Fraser (1870-1954), Canada #David Fraser, Canada #G.S. Fraser (1915-1980), Scotland #Raymond Fraser (born 1941), Canada #Robert Frazier (born 1951), United States #Joseph Freeman (1897-1965), United States #Percy French (1854-1920), Ireland #Philip Freneau (1752–1832), United States #Nora May French (1881-1907), United States #J.H. Frere (1769-1846), England #Patrick Friesen (born 1946), Canada #Frances Frost (1905-1959), United States #Robert Frost (1874–1963), United States #Gene Frumkin (1928-2007), United States #Mark Frutkin (born 1948), Canada #Nan Fry, United States #Mary Elizabeth Frye (1905-2004), United States #Joanna Fuhrman (born 1972), United States #John Fuller (born 1937), England #Mary E. Fullerton (1868-1946), Australia #Alice Fulton (born 1952), United States #Erica Funkhouser (born 1949), United States #Richard Furness (1791–1857), England #Joseph Furphy (1843-1912), Australia #Sarah Fyge (1670-1723), England #Rose Fyleman (1877-1957), England G Ga-Gi #Jonathan Galassi (born 1949), United States #Kate Gale (born 1965), United States #Norman Gale (1862-1942), England #Katherine Gallagher (born 1935), Australia / England #Tess Gallagher (born 1943), United States #John Galt (1779-1839), Scotland #James Galvin (born 1951), United States #Forrest Gander (born 1956), United States #Diana Garcia (born 1950), United States #Keith Garebian (born 1943), Canada #Hamlin Garland (1880-1940), United States #Richard Garnett (1835-1906), England #George Garrett (1929-2008), United States #Jean Garrigue (1914-1972), United States #Deborah Garrison (born 1965), United States #Sir Samuel Garth (1661-1719), England #George Gascoigne (1525–1577), England #David Gascoyne (1916–2001), England #Bill Gaston (born 1953), Canada #John Gay (1685–1732), England #Ross Gay (born 1974), United States #William Gay (1865–1897), Australia #Gary Geddes (born 1940), Canada #Theodor Seuss Geisel (1904–1991), United States #Leon Gellert (1892-1977), Australia #Dan Gerber (born 1940), United States #Amy Gerstler (born 1956), United States #Marty Gervais (born 1946), Canada #David Gewanter (born 1954), United States #Charles Ghigna (Father Goose) (born 1946), United States #Khasiprasad Ghose (1809-1873), India #Manmohan Ghose (1869-1924), India #Robert Gibb (born 1946), United States #Perceval Gibbon (1879-1926), South Africa #Orlando Gibbons (1583-1625), England #Ivy Gibbs (?1886-1966), Australia / New Zealand #Robert Gibbs (born 1930), Canada #Dobby Gibson (born 1970), United States #G. Herbert Gibson (1846-1921), Australia #Wilfrid Wilson Gibson (1878-1962), England #Angus Morrison Gidney (1803-1882), Canada #Humphrey Gifford (died 1589), England #William Gifford (1756-1826), England #Christopher Gilbert (born 1949), United States #Jack Gilbert (born 1925), United States #Kevin Gilbert (1933-1993), Australia #Ruth Gilbert (born 1917), New Zealand #Sandra M. Gilbert (born 1936), United States #Strickland Gillilan (1869-1954) #Caroline Gilman (1794-1888), United States #Charlotte Perkins Gilman (1860-1935), United States #Dame Mary Gilmore (1865-1962), Australia #Carmen Giménez Smith (born 1971), United States #Allen Ginsberg (1926–1997), United States #Dana Gioia (born 1950), United States #Nikki Giovanni (born 1943), United States #Chrissie Gittins, England #Peter Gizzi (born 1959), United States Gl-Go #Renee Gladman (born 1971), United States #Elton Glaser (born 1945), United States #Jesse Glass (born 1954), United States #John Glassco (1909-1981), Canada #Greg Glazner, United States #Susan Glickman (born 1953), Canada #Denis Glover (1912–1980), New Zealand #Louise Glück (born 1943), United States #Harold Goad (1878-1956), England #Sidney Godolphin (?1606-1643), England #Patricia Goedicke (1931-2006), United States #Oliver St. John Gogarty (1878-1957), Ireland #Albert Goldbarth (born 1948), United States #Louis Golding (1895-1958), England #William Golding (1911-1993), England #Douglas Goldring (1887-1960), England #Kenneth Goldsmith (born 1961), United States #Oliver Goldsmith (1730–1774), Ireland / England #Oliver Goldsmith (1794-1861), Canada #Laurence Goldstein (born 1943), United States #Peter Goldsworthy (born 1951), Australia #Leona Gom (born 1946), Canada #Gabriel Gomez, United States #Rigoberto González (born 1970), United States #Dora Read Goodale (1866-1953), United States #Kevin Goodan, United States #W.T. Goodge (1862-1909), Australia #Lorna Goodison (born 1947), Jamaica #Alice Goodman (born 1952), United States #Paul Goodman (1911-1972), United States #Barnabe Googe (1540-1594), England #Adam Lindsay Gordon (1833-1870), Australia #Alfred Gordon (1888-1959), Canada #Armistead C. Gordon (1855-1931), United States #Katherine L. Gordon, Canada #Eva Gore-Booth (1870-1926), Ireland #Sir Arthur Gorges (?1569-1625), England #Hedwig Gorski (born 1949), United States #Sir Edmund Gosse (1849-1928), England #Phyllis Gotlieb (1926-2009), Canada #Alan Gould (born 1949), Australia #Gerald Gould (1885-1936), England #Janice Gould (born 1949), United States #John Gower (1330-1408), England #Sue Goyette (born 1964), Canada Gr-Gy #David Graham, United States #Harry Graham (1874-1936), England #James Graham (1612-1650), Scotland #Neile Graham (born 1958), Canada #Robert Cunninghame Graham (1735-1797), Scotland #Jorie Graham (born 1950), United States #W.S. Graham (1918-1986), Scotland #James Grahame (1765-1811), Scotland #Judy Grahn (born 1940), United States #Paul Grano (1894-1975), Australia #Jamie Grant (born 1949), Australia #Richard Graves (1715–1804), England #Richard Harry Graves (1898-1971), Australia #Robert Graves (1895–1985), England #David Gray (1838-1861), Scotland #Jason Gray, United States #John Henry Gray (1866-1934), England #Thomas Gray (1716–1771), England #H.M. Green (1881-1962), Australia #Matthew Green (1696-1737), England #Samuel Green (born 1948), United States #Richard Greene (born 1961), Canada #Robert Greene (1558–1592), England #Lavinia Greenlaw (born 1962), England #Gavin Greenlees (1930-1983), Australia #Leslie Greentree, Canada #Bill Greenwell (born 1952), England #Dora Greenwell (1821-1882), England #Grace Greenwood (1823-1904), United States #Debora Greger (born 1949), United States #Linda Gregerson (born 1950), United States #Linda Gregg (born 1942), United States #Augusta, Lady Gregory (1852-1932), Ireland #Julian Grenfell (1888-1915), England #Robert Grenier (born 1941), United States #Eamon Grennan (born 1941), Ireland / United States #H.W. Gretton (1814-1983), New Zealand #Frances Greville (?1727-1789), Ireland / England #Fulke Greville, 1st Baron Brooke (1554–1628), England #Gerald Griffin (1803–1840), Ireland #Susan Griffin (born 1943), United States #Bill Griffiths (1948-2007), England #Nicholas Grimald (1519–1562), England #Angelina Weld Grimké (1880–1958), United States #Charlotte Forten Grimké (1837–1914), United States #Andreas Gripp (born 1964), Canada #Eliza Griswold (born 1973), United States #Vona Groarke (born 1964), Ireland #L.D. Groban (1947-2011), United States #Philip Gross (born 1952), England #Allen Grossman (born 1932), United States #Jennifer Grotz (born 1971), United States #Gabriel Gudding (born 1966), United States #Charles Guenther (1920–2008), United States #Barbara Guest (1920–2006), United States #Edgar Guest (1881–1959), United States #Louise Imogen Guiney (1861-1920), United States #Arthur Guiterman (1871–1943), United States #Gregory Wm. Gunn, Canada #Thom Gunn (1929–2004), England / United States #Kristjana Gunnars (born 1948), Canada #Ivor Gurney (1890–1937), England #Jason Guriel, Canada #Ralph Gustafson (1909-1995), Canada #R.S. Gwynn (born 1948), United States #Stephen Gwynn (1864–1950), Ireland #Brion Gysin (1916–1986), England H Ha #William Habington (1605–1654), England #Marilyn Hacker (born 1942), United States #Rachel Hadas (born 1948), United States #Elizabeth Hadaway, United States #Jen Hadfield (born 1978), England #Hermann Hagedorn (1882-1964), United States #Kimiko Hahn (born 1955), United States #Susan Hahn (born 1941), United States #John Haines (1924-2011), United States #Paul Haines (1933-2003), Canada #Thomas Gordon Hake (1809–1895), England #Katherine Hale (1878-1956), Canada #Sarah Josepha Hale (1788-1879), United States #Donald Hall (born 1928), United States # Bernadette Hall (born 1945), New Zealand #Gertrude Hall (1863-1961), United States #Joseph Hall (1574-1656), England #Judith Hall, United States #Phil Hall (born 1953), Canada #Radclyffe Hall (1880-1943), England #Rodney Hall (born 1935), Australia #Arthur Hallam (1811-1833), England #Fitz-Greene Halleck (1790-1867), United States #Mark Halliday (born 1949), United States #Daniel Halpern (born 1945), United States #Alan Halsey (born 1949), England #Michael Hamburger (1924-2007), England #Ronald Hambleton (born 1917), Canada #Barbara Hamby (born 1952), United States #Sam Hamill (born 1943), United States #George Rostrevor Hamilton (1888-1967), England #Harriet Hamilton King (1840-1920), England #Ian Hamilton (1938-2001), England #Jane Eaton Hamilton (born 1954), Canada #Saskia Hamilton (born 1967), United States #William Hamilton (c.1665-1751), Scotland #William Hamilton (1704-1754), Scotland #William Robert Hamilton (1891-1917), South Africa #Dennis M. Hammes (1945-1980), United States #Philip Hammial (born 1937), Australia #Jupiter Hammon (1711-1805?), United States #Susan Hampton (born 1949), Australia #Nathalie Handal (born 1969), United States #Elizabeth Hands (1746-1815), England #Thomas Hardy (1840–1928), England #Lesbia Harford (1891-1927), Australia #Joy Harjo (born 1951), United States # Michael Harlow (born 1937), New Zealand #William Harmon (born 1938), United States #Frances Harper (1825-1911), United States #Michael S. Harper (born 1938), United States #Charles Harpur (1813-1868), Australia #Edward Harrington (1895-1966), Australia #Max Harris (1921-1995), Australia #Michael Harris, Canada #Robert Harris (1951-1993), Australia #Jennifer Harrison (born 1955), Australia #Martin Harrison (born 1949), Australia #Richard Harrison, Canada #Susan Frances Harrison (1859-1935), Canada #Tony Harrison (born 1937), England #Blind Harry (?1440-1492), Scotland #Carla Harryman (born 1952), United States #David Harsent (born 1942), England #Paul Hartal (born 1936), Canada #Bret Harte (1836-1902), United States #Patrick Joseph Hartigan (1878-1952), Australia #Jill Hartman (born 1974), Canada #Sadakichi Hartmann (1867–1944), United States #Michael Hartnett (1941-1999), Ireland #William Hart-Smith (1911-1990), Australia #F.W. Harvey (1888-1957), England #Gabriel Harvey (?1545-1630), England #Matthea Harvey (born 1973), United States # Siobhan Harvey (born 1973), New Zealand #Elisabeth Harvor (born 1936), Canada #Lee Harwood (born 1939), England #Lola Haskins, United States # J.H. Haslam (1874-1969), New Zealand #Robert Hass (born 1941), United States #Katherine Hastings, United States #Frances Ridley Havergal (1836-1879), England #Stephen Hawes (died 1523), England #Robert Stephen Hawker (1803-1875), England #Christian Hawkey (born 1969), United States # Kathleen Hawkins (1883-1981), New Zealand #Robert Hayden (1913-1980), United States #Alfred Hayes (1911-1985), England #Terrance Hayes (born 1971), United States #Robert Hayman (1575–1629), England #Paul Hamilton Hayne (1830-1886), United States #William Shakespeare Hays (1837-1907), United States #Caroline Hayward (fl. 1855), Canada He #Trebor Healey (born 1962), United States #Eloise Klein Healy (born 1943), United States #Tom Healy (born 1961), United States #Seamus Heaney (1939-2013), Ireland #Vicki Hearne (1946-2001), United States #Todd Hearon. United States #James Hearst (1900-1983), Iowa #George Heath (1844-1869), England #Charles Heavysege (1816-1876), Canada #James Hebblethwaite (1857-1921), Australia #Reginald Heber (1783-1826), India #Anne Hecht (fl. 1786), Canada #Anthony Hecht (1923-2004), United States #Jennifer Michael Hecht (born 1965), United States #Allison Hedge Coke (born 1958), United States #John Hegley (born 1953), England #Wilfrid Heighington (1897-1945), Canada #Steven Heighton (born 1961), Canada #Lyn Hejinian (born 1941), United States #Michael Heller (born 1937), United States #Maggie Helwig (born 1961), Canada #Felicia Hemans (1793–1835), England #Kris Hemensley (born 1946), Australia #Ernest Hemingway (1899-1961), United States #Graham Lee Hemminger (1895-1949), United States #Essex Hemphill (1957-1995), United States #Alice Corbin Henderson (1881-1949), United States #Brian Henderson (born 1948),, Canada #Tom Hendricks, United States #Thomas William Heney (1862-1928), Australia #William Ernest Henley (1849–1903), England #Adrian Henri (1932-2000), England #King Henry VI (1421-1471), England #King Henry VIII (1491-1547), England #Brian Henry (born 1972), United States #Gordon Henry (born 1955), United States #Nancy A. Henry (born 1961), United States #Sophia Almon Hensley (1856-1946), Canada #Edward Herbert, 1st Baron Herbert of Cherbury (1583-1648), Wales / England #George Herbert (1593–1633), England #Mary (Sidney) Herbert, Countess of Pembroke (1561-1621), England #John Frederic Herbin (1860-1923), Canada #Victor Hernández Cruz (born 1949), United States #Juan Felipe Herrera (born 1948), United States #Robert Herrick (1591–1674), England #Steven Herrick (born 1958), Australia #John Herschel (1792-1871), England #Robert Hershon, United States # J.R. Hervey (1889-1958), New Zealand #Phoebe Hesketh (1909–2005), England #Dorothy Hewett (1923–2002), Australia #John Hewitt (1907–1987), Ireland #Maurice Henry Hewlett (1861-1923), England #William Heyen (born 1940), United States #Jasper Heywood (1535-1598), England #John Heywood (?1497-1580?), England #Thomas Heywood (c. 1570s – 1650), England Hi #Emily Henrietta Hickey (1845-1923), Ireland #Leland Hickman (1934-1991), United States #Bob Hicok (born 1960), United States #Dick Higgins (1938–1998), United States #F.R. Higgins (1896-1941), Ireland #Kevin Higgins (born 1967), Ireland #Rita Ann Higgins (born 1955), Ireland #Scott Hightower (born 1952) #Brewster Higley (1823-1911), United States #Conrad Hilberry (born 1928), United States #Ernest Hilbert (born 1970), United States #Fidelia S.T. Hill (1794-1854), Australia #Geoffrey Hill (born 1932), England #Selima Hill (born 1945), England #Tobias Hill (born 1970), England #Robert Hilles (born 1951), Canada #Brenda Hillman (born 1951), United States #Robert Hillyer (1895-1961), United States #Arthur Clement Hilton (1851-1877), England #Daryl Hine (1936-2012), Canada #Katherine Tynan Hinkson (1861-1931), English #Edward Hirsch (born 1950), United States #Jack Hirschman (born 1933), United States #Jane Hirshfield (born 1953), United States #George Hitchcock (1914-2010), United States #H.L. Hix (born 1960), United States Ho #Tony Hoagland (born 1953), United States #Philip Hobsbaum (1932-2005), England #Thomas Hoccleve (?1369-1426), England #Philip Hodgins (1959-1995), Australia #Ralph Hodgson (1871-1962), England #William Noel Hodgson (1893-1916), England #Allen Hoey (1952 - 2010), United States #Daniel Hoffman (born 1928), United States #Roald Hoffmann (born 1937), United States #Michael Hofmann (born 1957) #Linda Hogan (born 1947), United States #James Hogg (1770–1835), Scotland #David Holbrook (1923-2011), England #Susan Holbrook (born 1967), Canada #Jonathan Holden, United States #Sarah Holland-Batt, Australia #Jane Holland (born 1966), England #Norah M. Holland (1876-1925), Canada #John Hollander (born 1929), United States #Horace Holley (1882-1960), United States #Anselm Hollo (born 1934), United States #John Holloway (1920-1999), England #Joseph Cephas Holly (1825-1855), United States #Bill Holm (1943-2009), United States #Bob Holman (born 1948), United States #M. Carl Holman (1919-1988), United States #Edmond Holmes (1850-1936), Ireland #Janet Holmes, United States #John Holmes (1904-1962), United States #Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr. (1809–1894), United States #Dennis Holt (born 1942), United States #Cathy Park Hong (born 1976), United States #Garrett Hongo (born 1951), United States #Thomas Hood (1799–1845), England #Cornelia Hoogland (born 1952), Canada #Jeremy Hooker (born 1941), Wales #Teresa Hooley (1888-1973), England #Paul Hoover (born 1946), United States #Alec Derwent Hope (1907–2000), Australia #Christopher Hope (born 1944), South Africa #Laurence Hope (1865-1904), India #Gerard Manley Hopkins (1844–1889), England #Nora Hopper (1871-1906), England #Robert Horan (born 1922), United States #Sean Horlor (born 1981), Canada #Richard Henry Horne (1802-1884), England / Australia #Frances Horovitz (1938–1983), England #Michael Horovitz (born 1935), England #George Moses Horton (?1797-1884), United States #John Hoskins (1566-1638), England #Joan Houlihan, United States #A.E. Housman (1859–1936), England #Laurence Housman (1865-1959), England #Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey (1517–1547), England #Richard Howard (born 1929), United States #Robert E. Howard (1906–1936), United States #Fanny Howe (born 1940), United States #Joseph Howe (1804-1873), Canada #Julia Ward Howe (1819-1910), United States #LeAnne Howe (born 1951), United States #Marie Howe (born 1950), United States #Rick Howe (died 2007), United States #Susan Howe (born 1937), United States #Ada Verdun Howell (1902-1981), Australia #Anthony Howell (born 1945), England #William Dean Howells (1837-1920), United States #Barbara Howes (1914-1996), United States #Mary Howitt (1799-1888), England #Helen Hoyt (1887-1972), United States Hs-Hy #Ray Hsu (born1978), Canada #Tom Hubbard (born 1950), Scotland #Andrew Hudgins (born 1951), United States #Annie Campbell Huestis (1878-1970), Canada #Detrick Hughes (born 1966) #Langston Hughes (1902–1967), United States #Richard Hughes (1900-1976), England #Frieda Hughes (born 1960). Aistralia #Ted Hughes (1930–1998), England #Richard Hugo (1923–1982), United States #Lynda Hull (1954-1994), United States #T.E. Hulme (1881-1917), England #Michael Hulse (born 1955), England #Alexander Hume (1560–1609), Scotland #Helen Humphreys (born 1961), Canada #Rolfe Humphries (1894-1969), United States #Leigh Hunt (1784–1859), England # Sam Hunt (born 1946), New Zealand #Aislinn Hunter (born 1969), Canada #Al Hunter, Canada #Anne Hunter (1742-1821), Scotland #Bruce Hunter (born 1952), Canada #Catherine Hunter (born 1957), Canada # Rex Hunter (1889-1960), New Zealand #Constance Hunting (1925-2006), United States #Cynthia Huntington (born 1951), United States #Chris Hutchinson (born 1972), Canada #Garrie Hutchinson (born 1949), Australia #Susan Hutton (born 1968), United States #Henrietta Anne Huxley (1825-1914), England #Douglas Smith Huyghue (1816-1891), Canada / Australia #Robin Hyde (1906-1939), New Zealand I #David Ignatow (1914-1997), United States #Selwyn Image (1849-1930), England #Catherine Imbriglio, United States # Mick Imlah (1956-2009), Scotland #Lawson Fusao Inada (born 1938), United States #Colette Inez (born 1931), United States #Rex Ingamells (1913-1955), Australia #Jean Ingelow (1820-1897), England #Thomas Ingoldsby (1788-1845), England #Arthur Crew Inman (1895-1963), United States #P. Inman (born 1947), United States #Kevin Ireland (born 1933), New Zealand #Scharmel Iris (1889-1967), United States #Frances Itani (born 1942), Canada J Ja-Ji #Helen Hunt Jackson (1830-1885), United States #Laura Riding Jackson (1901-1991), United States #Josephine Jacobsen (1905-2003), United States #Major Jackson (born 1970), United States #Michael Jackson (born 1940), New Zealand #Richard Jago (1715–1781), England #Afdhere Jama (born 1980), United States #King James I (1394-1437), Scotland #King James I (1566-1625), England #Clive James (born 1939), England #John James (born 1939), Wales #J.J. Jameson (born 1940), United States #Kathleen Jamie (born 1962), Scotland #Patricia Janus (1932-2006), United States #Rhoda Janzen, United States #Mark Jarman (born 1952), United States #Lisa Jarnot (born 1967), United States #Randall Jarrell (1914–1965), United States #Honorée Fanonne Jeffers (born 1967), United States #Robinson Jeffers (1887–1962), United States #Alan Jenkins (born 1955), England #John Jenkins 1949), Australia #Louis Jenkins (born 1942), United States #Elizabeth Jennings (1926-2001), England #Kate Jennings (born 1948), Australia #Sydney Jephcott (1864-1951), Australia #V.J. Jerome (1896-1965), United States #Sarah Orne Jewett (1849-1909), United States #Sophie Jewett (1861-1909), United States #Paulette Jiles (born 1943), Canada Jo-Ju #Ted Joans (1928-2003), United States #Rita Joe (1932-2007), Canada #Reg Johanson (born 1968), Canada #Orrick Johns (1887-1946), United States #Denis Johnson (born 1949), United States #Fenton Johnson (1888-1958), United States #Georgia Douglas Johnson (1880-1966), United States #Helene Johnson (1906–1995), United States #James Weldon Johnson (1871–1938), United States #Josephine Johnson (1910-1990), United States #Linton Kwesi Johnson (born 1952), Jamaica / England #Lionel Johnson (1867-1902), England #Pauline Johnson (1861-1913), Canada #Robert Underwood Johnson (1853-1937), United States #Ronald Johnson (1935-1998), United States #Samuel Johnson (1709–1784), England #George Johnston (1913-2004), Canada #Martin Johnston (1947-1990), Australia #Troy Jollimore, United States #George Jonas (born 1935), Canada #David Jones (1895–1974), Wales #Ebenezer Jones (1820–1860), England #Emma Jones (born 1992) #Evan Jones (born 1931), Australia #Evan Jones, Canada #Hettie Jones (born 1934), United States #Jill Jones (born 1951), Australia #John Joseph Jones (1930-2000), Australia #LeRoi Jones (Amiri Baraka) (born 1934) #Mary Jones (1707-1778), England #Patrick Jones (born 1965), Wales #Richard Jones (born 1953), United States #Robert L. Jones, United States #Rodney Jones (born 1950), United States #Sarah Jones (born 1973), United States # Tim Jones (born 1959), New Zealand #Thomas S. Jones, Jr. (1882-1932), United States #William Jones (1726-1795), Wales #Sir William Jones (1746-1794), England #Erica Jong (born 1942), United States #Ben Jonson (1572–1637), England #A. Van Jordan (born 1965), United States #Judy Jordan (born 1961), United States #June Jordan (1936-2002), United States #Thomas Jordan (1612-1685), England #Anthony Joseph (born 1966), Trinidad / England #Eve Joseph (born 1953), Canada #Jenny Joseph (born 1932), England #Lawrence Joseph (born 1948), United States #M.K. Joseph (1914-1981), New Zealand #Matthew Josephson (1899-1978), United States #Fady Joudah (born 1971), United States #Marie Joussaye (?1864-1949), Canada #James Joyce (1882–1941), Ireland #Trevor Joyce (born 1947), Ireland #Frank Judge, United States #S. de V. Julius (1874-1930) #A.M. Juster (born 1956), United States #Donald Justice (1925–2004), United States K K-Ki #Jim Kacian (born 1953), United States #Mohja Kahf (born 1967), United States #Mary Elizabeth Kail (1828-1890), United States #Joseph Kalar (1906-1972), United States #Sheema Kalbasi (born 1972), Iran / United States #Chester Kallman (1921-1975), United States #Surjeet Kalsey (born 1944), Canada #Ilya Kaminsky (born 1977), United States #Lenore Kandel (1932-2009), United States #Katia Kapovich (born 1960), United States #Mary Karr (born 1955), United States #Julia Kasdorf (born 1962), United States #Kapka Kassabova (born 1973), New Zealand / Scotland #Mary Jane Katzmann (1828-1890), Canada #Janet Kauffman (born 1945), United States #Bob Kaufman (1925–1986), United States #Herbert Kaufman (1878-1947), United States #P.J. Kavanagh (born 1931), England #Patrick Kavanagh (1904-1967), Ireland #Jackie Kay (born 1961), Scotland #Sarah Kay (born 1988), United States #Jayne Fenton Keane, Australia #Douglas Kearney, United States #Lionel Kearns (born 1937), Canada #John Keats (1795–1821), England #John Keble (1792-1866), England #W.B. Keckler (born 1966), United States #Janice Kulyk Keefer (born 1952), Canada #John Keene (born 1965), United States #Weldon Kees (1914-1955), United States #Nancy Keesing (1923-1993), Australia #Antigone Kefala (born 1935), Australia #Bill Keith (1929-2004), United States #W.J. Keith (born 1934), Canada #Brigit Pegeen Kelly (born 1951), United States #M.T. Kelly (born 1949), Canada #Robert Kelly (born 1935), United States #Arthur Kelton (died 1550?), Wales #Fanny Kemble (1809-1893), United States #Jan Kemp (born 1949), New Zealand #Penn Kemp (born 1944), Canada #Henry Kendall (1839-1882), Australia #Tim Kendall (born1970), England #Geoffrey Studdert Kennedy (1883–1929), England #Leo Kennedy (1907-2000), Canada #X.J. Kennedy (born 1929), United States # Brendan Kennelly (born 1936), Ireland #Richard Kenney (born 1948), United States #Maurice Kenny (born 1929), United States #Jane Kenyon (1947-1995), United States #Robert Kirkland Kernighan (1854-1926), Canada #Jack Kerouac (1922–1969), United States #Frederick Kesner (born 1967) #Stephen Kessler (born 1947), United States #Francis Scott Key (1779-1843), United States #Sidney Keyes (1922–1943), England #Kerry Shawn Keys (born 1946), United States #Keorapetse Kgositsile (born 1938), South Africa #D. Kildare (1934-2005), United States #Anne Killigrew (1660-1685), England #Aline Kilmer (1888-1941), United States #Joyce Kilmer (1886–1918), United States #Myung Mi Kim (born 1957), United States #Suji Kwock Kim (born 1969), United States #James Kimbrell (born 1967), United States #Haven Kimmel (born 1965), United States #Arthur Henry King (1910–2000), England #Ben King (1857-1894), United States #Edith L.M. King (1871-1962), South Africa #Henry King (1592–1669), England #William King (1663–1712), England #Charles Kingsley (1819-1875), England #Galway Kinnell (born 1927), United States #Elizabeth C. Kinney (1810-1889), United States #John Kinsella (born 1963), Australia #Thomas Kinsella (born 1928), Ireland #Mary Kinzie (born 1944), United States #Rudyard Kipling (1865–1936), India / England #David Kirby (born 1944), United States #William Kirby (1817-1906), Canada #H.T. Kirby-Smith (born 1938), United States #Karl Kirchwey (born 1956), United States #Adam Kirsch (born 1976), United States #Lincoln Kirstein (1907-1996), United States #Roy Kiyooka (1926-1994), Canada #Carolyn Kizer (born 1925), United States Kl-Ky #Sarah Klassen (born 1932), Canada #A.M. Klein (1909-1972), Canada #August Kleinzahler (born 1949), United States #Joanna Klink, United States #William Kloefkorn (1932-2011), United States #Etheridge Knight (1931-1991), United States #Raymond Knister (1899-1932), Canada #Bill Knott (born 1940), United States #E.V. Knox (1881-1971), England #Isa Craig Knox (1831-1903), Scotland #William Knox (1789-1825), Scotland #Kenneth Koch (1925-2002), United States #Ruth Ellen Kocher (born 1965), United States #Wayne Koestenbaum (born 1958), United States #John Koethe (born 1945), United States #Joy Kogawa (born 1935), Canada #Yusef Komunyakaa (born 1947), United States #Ted Kooser (born 1939), United States #Aaron Kramer (1921-1997), United States #Rudi Krausmann (born 1933), Australia #Carolyn Kreiter-Foronda, (born 1946), United States #Alfred Kreymborg (1883-1966), United States #Anatoly Kudryavitsky (born 1954), Russia / Ireland #Maxine Kumin (born 1925), United States #Stanley Kunitz (1905–2006), United States #Karla Kuskin (1932-2009), United States #Stephen Kuusisto, (born 1955), United States #Thomas Kyd (1558-1594), England #Joanne Kyger (born 1934), United States #Francis Kynaston (1587-1642), England L La #Sonnet L'Abbé (born 1973), Canada #Nick Laird (born 1975), Northern Ireland #Philip Lamantia (1927-2005), United States #Jonathan Lamas (born 1974), United States #Charles Lamb (1775–1834), England #Mary Lamb (1764-1847), England, #Archibald Lampman (1861-1899), Canada #Tim Lander (born 1938), Canada #Fran Landesman (1927-2011), United States #Letitia Elizabeth Landon (1802-1838), England #Walter Savage Landor (1775–1864), England #M. Travis Lane (born 1934), Canada #Patrick Lane (born 1939), Canada #Andrew Lang (1844-1912), Scotland #Gary Langford (born 1947), New Zealand #Joseph Langland (1917-2007), United States #William Langland (c. 1332-1386), England #R.F. Langley (1938-2011), England #Emilia Lanier (1569–1645), England #Sidney Lanier (1842–1881), United States #Lucy Larcom (1824-1893), United States #Ring Lardner (1885-1933), United States #Joan Larkin (born 1939), United States # Philip Larkin (1922–1985), England # Lance Larsen (born 1961), United States # Katherine Larson, United States # James Lasdun (born 1958), United States #Michael Laskey (born 1944), England # Dorothea Lasky (born 1978), United States # George Parsons Lathrop (1851-1898), United States # Richmond Lattimore (1906-1984), United States #Evelyn Lau (born 1971), Canada #Sanders Anne Laubenthal (1943-2002), United States #James Laughlin, (1914-1997), United States #Ann Lauterbach (born 1942), United States #Dorianne Laux (born 1952), United States #Edythe Morahan de Lauzon (fl.1918-1922}, Canada #James Lavilla-Havelin (born 1948), United States #Anne Mary Lawler (1908-1980), United States # Emily Lawless (1845–1913), Ireland # Anthony Lawrence (born 1957), Australia #D.H. Lawrence (1885–1930), England #Henry Lawson (1867–1922), Australia #Louisa Lawson (1848-1920), Australia #Robert Lax (1915–2000), United States #Irving Layton (1912-2006), Canada #Emma Lazarus (1849–1887), United States Le-Ll #Sydney Lea (born 1942), United States #Stephen Leacock (1869-1944), Canada #Mary Leapor (1722-1746), England #Edward Lear (1812–1888), England #Francis Ledwidge (1887–1917), Ireland #David Lee (born 1944), United States #Dennis Lee (born 1939), Canada #Eleanor Percy Lee (1819-1849), United States #John B. Lee (born 1951), Canada #Karen An-hwei Lee (born 1973), United States #Laurie Lee (1914-1997), England #Li-Young Lee (born 1957), United States #Kelly Le Fave (born 1959), United States #Joy Leftow (born 1949) #Richard Le Gallienne (1866-1947), England #Sylvia Legris (born 1960), Canada #David Lehman (born 1948), United States #John Lehmann (1907-1987), England #Helen Leigh (fl.1788), England #Brad Leithauser (born 1953), United States #Sue Lenier (born 1957) #John Lent (1948-2006), Canada #Aya de Leon (born 1967), United States #John Leonard (born 1965), Australia #Tom Leonard (born 1944), Scotland #William Ellery Leonard (1876–1944), United States #Douglas LePan (1914-1998), Canada #Rosanna Leprohon (1829-1879), Canada #Eleanor Lerman (born 1952), United States #Ben Lerner (born 1979), United States #David Lerner (1951-1997), United States #Jimmy Lerner (born 1951), United States #Laurence Lerner (born 1925), England #Kenneth Leslie (1892-1974), Canada #Rika Lesser (born 1953), United States #Denise Levertov (1923-1997), United States #Jan Heller Levi (born 1954), United States #Dana Levin (born 1965), United States #Mark Levine (born 1965), United States #Philip Levine (born 1928), United States #Larry Levis (1946–1996), United States #Amy Levy (1861-1889), England #D.A. Levy (1942–1968), United States #William Levy (born 1939), United States #Alonzo Lewis (1794-1861), United States #Alun Lewis (1915–1944), Wales #Bill Lewis (born 1953), England #C.S. Lewis (1898–1963), England #Janet Lewis (1899-1998), United States #J. Patrick Lewis (born 1942), United States #William Douw Lighthall (1857-1954), Canada #Tim Lilburn (born 1950), Canada #Charles Lillard (1944-1997), Canada #Kate Lilley (born 1960), Australia #Ada Limón (born 1976), United States #Tao Lin (born 1983), United States #Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865), United States #Blanche Elizabeth Lindsay (1844-1912), England #Frannie Lindsay (born 1949), United States #Sarah Lindsay, United States #Vachel Lindsay (1879-1931), United States #Moira Linehan, United States #Amon Liner (1940-1976), United States #William James Linton (1812-1897), England / United States #Sara Jane Lippincott (1823-1904), United States #Lawrence Lipton (1898-1975), United States #Michael Lista (born 1983), Canada #Matt Little (born 1991), United States #Timothy Liu (born 1965), United States #Dorothy Livesay (1909-1996), Canada #Florence Randal Livesay (1874-1953), Canada #Douglas Livingstone (1932–1996), South Africa #Billie Livingston (born 1965), Canada #Stuart Livingston (1865-1923), Canada #Henry Livingston, Jr. (1748-1828), United States #Kate Llewellyn (born 1936), Australia #Robert Lloyd (1733-1764), England Lo-Ly #Douglas Lochhead (1922-2011), Canada #Terry Locke (born 1946), New Zealand #Frederick Locker-Lampson (1821-1895), England #George Cabot Lodge (1873-1909), United States #Thomas Lodge (c.1558–1625), England #Ron Loewinsohn (born 1937), United States #John Logan (1923-1987), United States #John Daniel Logan (1869-1929), Canada #William Logan (poet) (born 1950), United States #Frank Belknap Long (1901-1994), United States #James Longenbach, United States #Christopher Logue (1926-2011), England #Audrey Longbottom (1922-1986), Australia #Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807–1882), United States #Michael Longley (born 1939), Ireland #Phillip Lopate (born 1943), United States #Luis A. López, United States #Audre Lorde (1934-1992), United States #Adrian C. Louis (born ca. 1947), United States #Dick Lourie (born 1937), United States #Richard Lovelace (1618–1658), England #Samuel Loveman (1882-1976), United States #Samuel Lover (1797–1868), Ireland #Denise Low (born 1949), United States #Amy Lowell (1874–1925), United States #James Russell Lowell (1819–1891), United States #Maria White Lowell (1821-1853), United States #Robert Lowell (1917-1977), United States #Walter Lowenfels (1897-1976), United States #Malcolm Lowry (1909-1957), England #Pat Lowther (1935-1975), Canada #Mina Loy (1882-1966), United States #Felipe Luciano (born 1947), United States #Fitz Hugh Ludlow (1836–1870), United States #Roddy Lumsden (born 1966), Scotland #Sheryl Luna, United States #Lydia Lunch (born 1959), United States #Deacon Lunchbox (1950-1992). United States #Laura Lush (born 1959), Canada #Masiela Lusha (born 1985), United States #Thomas Lux (born 1946), United States #Sir Alfred Comyn Lyall (1835-1911), India / England #John Lydgate (1370–1450), England #John Lyly (1553–1606), England #Henry Lyman, United States #William Whittingham Lyman, Jr. (1885-1983), United States #Thomas P. Lynch (born 1948), United States #Sylvia Lynd (1888-1952), England #Henry Francis Lyte (1793-1847), Scotland #George Lyttelton, Lord Lyttelton (1709–1773), England #Robert Bulwer-Lytton (1831-1891), England M Ma #Lewis MacAdams (born 1944), United States #Rose Macaulay (1881-1958), England #Thomas Babington Macaulay (1800–1859), England #George MacBeth (1932-1992), Scotland #Norman MacCaig (1910–1996), Scotland #Denis Florence MacCarthy (1817–1868), Ireland # Evan MacColl (1898-1898), Scotland / Canada #Hugh MacDiarmid (1892–1978), Scotland #Donagh MacDonagh (1912–1968), Ireland #Thomas MacDonagh (1878–1916), Ireland #Patrick MacDonogh (1902–1961), Ireland #George MacDonald (1824-1905), Scotland #Goodridge MacDonald (1897-1967), Canada #Hugh MacDonald (born 1945), Canada #Jane Elizabeth MacDonald (1864-1922), Canada #Wilson MacDonald (1880-1967), Canada #Gwendolyn MacEwen (1941-1987), Canada #Seán Mac Falls (born 1957), Ireland #Walter Scott MacFarlane (1896-1979), Canada #Patrick MacGill (1889–1960), Ireland #Thomas MacGreevy (1893–1967), Ireland #Agnes Maule Machar {1837-1927), Ontario #Tom MacInnes (1867-1951), Canada #Carlyle Ferren MacIntyre (1890-1967), United States #Louise Mack (1870-1935), Australia #John William Mackail (1859-1945), Scotland #Isabel Ecclestone Mackay (1875-1928), Canada #Percy MacKaye (1875-1956), United States #George A. Mackenzie (1849-1936), Canada #Kenneth Seaforth Mackenzie (1913-1955), Australia #Nathaniel Mackey (born 1947), United States #Lachlan Mackinnon (born 1956), Scotland #Archibald MacLeish (1892–1982), United States # Fiona MacLeod (1855-1905), Scotland #Joseph Macleod (1903–1984), England #Jackson Mac Low (1922-2004), United States #Louis MacNeice (1907–1963), England #Andrea MacPherson (born 1976), Canada # James Macpherson (1736-1796), Scotland #Jay Macpherson (born 1931), Canada #Barry MacSweeney (1948-2000), England #Charles Madge (1912-1996), England #Naomi Long Madgett (born 1923), United States #Haki Madhubuti (born 1942), United States #Derek Mahon (born 1941), Northern Ireland #Francis Mahony (1804-1866), Ireland #Jennifer Maiden (born 1949), Australia #Charles Mair (?1840-1927), Canada #Amit Majmudar, United States #Alice Major, Canada #Clarence Major (born 1936), United States #Robert Majzels (born 1950), Canada #Gerard Malanga (born 1943), United States #Dora Malech (born 1981), United States #Taylor Mali (born 1965), United States #David Mallet (?1705-1765), Scotland #Frank Richard Maloney (1945-2009), United States #David Malouf (born 1934), Australia #Kim Maltman (born 1950), Canada #Eli Mandel (1922-1992), Canada #Miriam Mandel (1930-1982), Canada #Tom Mandel (born 1942), United States #Ahdri Zhina Mandiela (born 1953), Canada #James Clarence Mangan (1803–1849), Ireland #Sarah Manguso (born 1974), United States #Bill Manhire (born 1946), New Zealand #David Manicom (born 1960), Canada #John Manifold (1915-1985), Australia #Leonard Mann (1895-1981), Australia #Randall Mann (born 1972), United States #Maurice Manning (born 1966), United States #Robert Mannyng (1269–1340), England #Chris Mansell (born 1953) #Katherine Mansfield (1888-1923), England #Peter Manson (born 1969), Scotland # Jack Mapanje (born 1944), Malawi # Lee Maracle (born 1950), Canada # Djelloul Marbrook (born 1934), United States # Joseph Moncure March (1899-1977), United States #Morton Marcus (1936–2009), United States #Walter de la Mare (1873-1956), England #Richard Marggraf Turley (born 1970), Wales #Paul Mariani (born 1940), United States #E.A. Markham (1939-2008), England #Edwin Markham (1852-1940), United States #Nicole Markotic, Canada #Daphne Marlatt (born 1942), Canada #Christopher Marlowe (1564–1593), England #Don Marquis (1878-1937), United States #Anne Marriott (1913-1997), Canada #Jack Marshall (born 1936), United States #Tom Marshall (1938-1993), Canada #Billy Marshall Stoneking (born 1947), Australia # John Marston (1576-1634), England # Arthur Patchett Martin (1851-1902) # Camille Martin (born 1956), Canada # Catherine Edith Macauley Martin (1848-1937) # Charles Martin (born 1942), United States #William Martin (born 1922) #Dionisio D. Martinez (born 1956), United States #Paul Martinez Pompa, United States #Andrew Marvell (1621–1678), England #Cate Marvin (born 1969), United States #John Masefield (1878–1967), England #David Mason (born 1954), United States #Matt Mason (born 1968), United States #R.A.K. Mason (1905-1971), New Zealand #Steve Mason (1940-2005), United States #William Mason (1724-1797), England #Edgar Lee Masters (1868-1950), United States #Dan Masterson (born 1934), United States #Adrian Matejka (born 1971), United States #Edward Powys Mathers (1892-1939), England #Ray Mathew (1929-2002), Australia #Harry Mathews (born 1930), United States #Robin Mathews (born 1931), Canada #Cleopatra Mathis (born 1947), United States #Khaled Mattawa (born 1964), United States #Don Mattera (born 1935), South Africa #Harley Matthews (1889-1968), Australia #James Matthews (born 1929), South Africa #Marc Matthews (born c. 1945), Guyana #Sebastian Matthews (born 1965), United States #William Matthews (1942-1997), United States #John Matthias (born 1941), United States #Kevin Max (born 1967), United States #Glyn Maxwell (born 1962), England #James Clerk Maxwell (1831-1879), Scotland #Bernadette Mayer (born 1945), United States #Frances Mayes (born 1940?), United States #Chandra Mayor (born 1973), Canada Mc #Janet McAdams (born 1957), United States #Robert McAlmon (1895-1956), United States #Peter McArthur (1866-1924), Canada #James McAuley (1917-1976), Australia #Dick McBride (1928-2012), United States #Robert McBride (?1811-1895), Canada #Chris McCabe (born 1977), England #Steven McCabe (born 1949), Canada #Steve McCaffery (born 1947), Canada #Linda McCarriston, United States #Jack McCarthy (1939-2013), United States #J.D. McClatchy (born 1945), United States #Michael McClure (born 1932), United States #Alma Frances McCollum (1879-1906), Canada #Davis McCombs, United States #George Gordon McCrae (1833-1927), Australia #Hugh McCrae (1876-1958), Australia #John McCrae (1872-1918), Canada #John Luckey McCreery (1835-1906), United States #Laura E. McCully (1886-1924), Canada #Jeffrey McDaniel (born 1967), United States #Raymond McDaniel, United States #Roger McDonald (born 1941), Australia #Walt McDonald (born 1934), United States #Jill McDonough (born 1972), United States #Colleen J. McElroy (born 1935), United States #David McFadden (born 1940), Canada #Michael McFee (born 1954), United States #David McGimpsey (born 1962), Canada #Phyllis McGinley (1905-1978), United States #James McGirt (1874-1930), United States #Karyna McGlynn (born 1977), United States #William McGonagall (1825-1902), Scotland #Roger McGough (born 1937), England #Michael McGovern (1848-1933), United States #Campbell McGrath (born 1962), United States #Thomas McGrath (1916–1990), United States # Medbh McGuckian (born 1950), Northern Ireland # Heather McHugh (born 1948), United States # Nadine McInnis (born 1957), Canada #James McIntyre (1828-1906), Canada #Claude McKay (1889-1948, Jamaica / United States #Don McKay (born 1942), Canada #Louis McKee (1951-2011), United States #Jamie McKendrick (born 1955), England #Irene McKinney (1939-2012), United States #Barry McKinnon (born 1944), Canada #Rod McKuen (born 1933), United States #Alexander McLachlan (1817-1896), Canada #Isaac McLellan (1806-1899), United States #Rhyll McMaster (born 1947), Australia #Susan McMaster (born 1950), Canada #James McMichael (born 1939), United States #Ian McMillan (born 1956), England #Mark McMorris (born 1960), Jamaica / United States #Wesley McNair (born 1941), United States #Eugene McNamara (born 1930), Canada #Louise McNeill (1911-1993), United States #Sandra McPherson (born 1943), United States #Joyelle McSweeney (born 1976), United States Me-Ml #Jane Mead (born 1958), United States #Philip Mead (born 1953), Australia #Paula Meehan (born 1955), Ireland #A.B. Meek (1814-1865), United States #Joshua Mehigan (born 1969), United States #Arvind Krishna Mehrotra (born 1947), India #George Bubb Dodington, Baron Melcombe (1691-1762), England #Mary Melfi (born 1951), Montreal #Herman Melville (1819-1891), United States #Samuel Menashe (1925-2011), United States #Adah Isaacs Menken (1835-1868), United States #Nancy Mercado (born 1959), United States #George Meredith (1828-1909), England #Louisa Anne Meredith (1812-1895), England / Australia #Owen Mereidith (1831-1891), England #William Meredith (1919-2007), United States #Billy Merrell (born 1982), United States #Eve Merriam (1916-1992), United States #Helen M. Merrill (1866-1951), Canada #James Merrill (1926-1995), United States #Thomas Merton (1915-1968) #W.S. Merwin (born 1927), United States #Tom Meschery (born 1938), United States #Sarah Messer (born 1966), United States #Philip Metres (born 1970), United States #Bruce Meyer (born 1957), Canada #Alice Meynell (1847-1922), England #Robert Mezey (born 1935), United States #William Michaelian (born 1956), United States #Anne Michaels (born 1958), Canada #William Mickle (1735-1788), Scotland #Diane Middlebrook (1939-2007), United States #Christopher Middleton (born 1926), England #J. Edgar Middleton (1872-1960), Canada #Thomas Middleton (1580-1627), England #Albert Midlane (1825-1909), England #Lloyd Mifflin (1846-1921), United States #Josephine Miles (1911-1985), United States #Edna St. Vincent Millay (1892-1950), United States #Alice Duer Miller (1874-1942), United States #E. Ethelbert Miller (born 1950), United States #Jane Miller (born 1949), United States #Kei Miller (born 1978), Jamaica #Leslie Adrienne Miller (born 1956), United States #May Miller (1899-1995), United States #Tim Miller (born 1979), United States #Vassar Miller (1924-1998), United States #William Miller (1810-1872), Scotland #J. Lewis Milligan (1876-1961), Canada # Spike Milligan (1918-2002), England / Ireland #David Mills (1831-1903), Canada #Kenneth G. Mills (1923-2004), Canada #A.A. Milne (1882-1956), England #Christian Milne (1773-1816), Scotland #Richard Monckton Milnes, 1st Baron Houghton (1809-1885), England #John Milton (1608–1674), England #Sexton Ming (born 1961), England #Robert Minhinnick (born 1952), Wales #Meade Minnegerode (1887-1967), United States #Chelsey Minnis (born 1970), United States #Peter Minter (born 1967), Australia #Deborah A. Miranda (born 1961), United States #Gary Miranda (born 1939) #Barry Mitcalfe (1930-1966), New Zealand #Judson Mitcham (born 1948), United States #Adrian Mitchell (1932-2008), England #John Kearsley Mitchell (1798-1858), United States #Stephen Mitchell (born 1943), United States #Susan Mitchell (born 1944), United States #Susan L. Mitchell (1866-1926), Ireland #Tony Mitton (born 1951), England #Ange Mlinko (born 1969), United States Mo-My # John Moat (born 1936), England #H.D. Moe (born 1937), United States #Anis Mojgani (born 1977), United States #N. Scott Momaday (born 1934), United States #Mary Monck (ca.1678-1715), Ireland #Paul Monette (1945-1995), United States #Francis Money-Coutts, 5th Baron Latymer (1852-1923), England #Mong-Lan, United States #Geraldine Monk (born 1952), England #William Cosmo Monkhouse (1840-1901), England #Harold Monro (1879-1932), England #Harriet Monroe (1860-1936), United States #Charles Montagu, 1st Earl of Halifax (1661–1715), England #Lady Mary Wortley Montagu (1689-1762), England #John Montague (born 1929), Ireland # Stephanie de Montalk (born 1945), New Zealand # James Montgomery (1771-1854), England #Lucy Maud Montgomery (1874-1942), Canada #Marion Montgomery (1925-2011), United States #José Montoya (born 1932), United States #Marion E. Moodie (1867-1958), Canada #Susanna Moodie (1803-1885), England / Canada #Elizabeth Moody (1737-1814), England #Jacob McArthur Mooney (born 1983), Canada #Charles Leonard Moore (1854-1925), United States #Clara Jessup Moore (1824-1889), United States #Clement Clarke Moore (1779-1863), United States #Daniel Moore (born 1940), United States #Jacqueline S. Moore (1926-2002), United States #Jessica Care Moore (born 1971), United States #J. Sheridan Moore (1828-1871), Australia #Julia A. Moore (1847-1920), United States #Marianne Moore (1887–1972), United States #Richard O. Moore (born 1920), United States #Thomas Moore (1779–1852), Ireland #Thomas Sturge Moore (1870-1944), England #Lizelia Moorer (fl. 1895-1907), United States #Pat Mora (born 1942), United States #Barbara Moraff (born 1939), Vermont #Edythe Morahan de Lauzon (fl.1918-1922}, Canada #Moore Moran (1931-2011), United States #Thomas Osbert Mordaunt (1730-1809), England #Hannah More (1745-1833), England #Dwayne Morgan (born 1974), Canada #Edwin Morgan (1920-2010), Scotland #Frederick Morgan (1922-2004), United States #Mal Morgan (1935-1999), Australia #Robert Morgan (born 1944), United States #Robin Morgan (born 1941), United States #A.F. Moritz (born 1947), Canada #Christopher Morley (1890-1957), United States #Hilda Morley (1916-1998), United States #George Pope Morris (1802-1864), United States #Sir Lewis Morris (1833-1907), Wales #Mervyn Morris (born 1937), Jamaica #William Morris (1834–1896), England #Jim Morrison (1943–1971), United States #Kim Morrissey (born 1955), Canada # Michael J.T. Morrissey (born 1942), New Zealand #Bradford Morrow (born 1951), United States #Elizabeth Cutter Morrow (1893-1955), United States #Samuel French Morse (1916-1985), United States #Viggo Mortensen (born 1958), United States #Colin Morton (born 1948), Canada #Frank Morton (1869–1923), New Zealand / Australia #Anna Moschovakis, United States #Daniel David Moses (born 1952), Canada #Howard Moss (1922-1987), United States #Jeff Moss (1942-1998), United States #Stanley Moss (born 1925), United States #Thylias Moss (born 1954), United States #Sir Andrew Motion (born 1952), England #Eric Mottram (1924-1995), England #Louise Chandler Moulton (1835-1908), United States #Erin Mouré (born 1955), Canada #Anna Cora Mowatt (1819-1870), United States #Jennifer Moxley (born 1964), United States #Ian Mudie (1911-1976), Australia #Lisel Mueller (born 1924), United States #Edwin Muir (1887-1959), Orkney Islands #Paul Muldoon (born 1951), Ireland # Alan Mulgan (1881-1962), New Zealand #John Mulgan (1911-1945), New Zealand #Harryette Mullen (born 1953), United States #Anthony Munday (?1560–1633), England #Charles Muñoz (born 1926), United States #William Murdoch (1823-1887), Canada #Edwin Greenslade Murphy (1866-1939), Australia #Erin Murphy, United States #Richard Murphy (born 1927), Ireland #Sheila Murphy (born 1951), United States #Timothy Murphy (born 1951), United States #George Murray (born 1971), Canada #Joan Murray (born 1945), United States #Les Murray (born 1938), Australia #Robert Fuller Murray (1863-1894), Scotland #David Musgrave (born 1965), Australia #Susan Musgrave (born 1951), Canada #Carol Muske-Dukes (born 1945), United States #Ernest Myers (1844-1921), England #Frederic W.H. Myers (1843-1901), England #Eileen Myles (born 1949), United States N #Vladimir Nabokov (1899-1977), United States #James Nack (1809-1879), United States #Daljit Nagra (born 1966), England #Sarojini Naidu (1879-1949), India #Lady Carolina Nairne (1766-1845), Scotland #Akhtar Naraghi, Canada #Ogden Nash (1902–1971), United States #Roger Nash (born 1942), Canada #Thomas Nashe (1567–1601), England #Leonard E. Nathan (1924-2007), United States #John Neal (1793-1876), United States #Lyle Neff (born 1969), Canada #John G. Neihardt (1881-1973), United States #John Shaw Neilson (1872-1942), Australia #Alice Dunbar Nelson (1875-1935), United States #Graham Nelson (born 1968), England #Holly Nelson, Canada #Joel Nelson (born 1945), United States #Marilyn Nelson (born 1946), United States #Howard Nemerov (1920-1991), United States #Arthur Nersesian (born 1958), United States #Edith Nesbit (1858-1924), England #Kenn Nesbitt (born 1962), United States #F.A. Nettelbeck (1950-2011), United States #W.H. New (born 1938), Canada #Sir Henry Newbolt (1862–1938), England #Cardinal John Henry Newman (1801–1890), England #Richard Newman (born 1966), United States #Aimee Nezhukumatathil (born 1974), United States #Hoa Nguyen (born 1967), United States #bpNichol (1944-1988), Canada #Marjory Nicholls (1890-1930), New Zealand #Bowyer Nichols (1859-1939), England #Grace Nichols (born 1950), Guyana #Robert Nichols (1893-1944), England #Norman Nicholson (1914-1987), England #Eiléan Ní Chuilleanáin (born 1942), Ireland #Lorine Niedecker (1903–1970), United States #John Frederick Nims (1913-1999), United States #James Hume Nisbet (1849-1923), Australia / Scotland #Roden Noel (1834-1894), England #Yone Noguchi (1875-1947), Japan #Eric Nord (1919-1989), United States #Jessica Nordell #Kathleen Norris (born 1947), United States #Harold Norse (1916-2009), United States #Charles North (born 1941), United States #Jessica Nelson North (1891-1988), United States #Jim Northrup (born 1943), United States #Harry Northup (born 1940), United States #Caroline Norton (1808-1877), England #Grace Fallow Norton (1876-1926), United States #Robert Norwood (1874-1932), Canada #Alice Notley (born 1945), United States #Idra Novey (born 1978), United States #Alden Nowlan (1933-1983), Canada #Alfred Noyes (1880-1958), England #D. Nurkse, United States #Jeff Nuttall (1933–2004), England #Naomi Shihab Nye (born 1952), United States O #William Oandasan (1947-1992), United States #Edward J. O'Brien (1890-1941), United States #Geoffrey O'Brien (born 1948), United States #Geoffrey G. O'Brien (born 1969), United States #Sean O'Brien (born 1952), England #Conor O'Callaghan (born 1968), Ireland #Patrick O'Connell (1944-2005), Canada #Ed Ochester (born 1939), United States #Frank O'Connor (1903-1966), Ireland #Mark O'Connor (born 1945), Australia #Jonathan Odell (1737-1818), United States / Canada #Ciaran O'Driscoll (born 1943), Ireland #Dennis O'Driscoll (born 1954), Ireland # Bernard O'Dowd (1866-1953), Australia # Blanche Oelrichs (1890-1950), United States # Ernest O'Ferrall (1881-1925), Australia # Ron Offen (1930-2010), United States # Will H. Ogilvie (1869-1963), Australia / Scotland #Standish O'Grady (fl. 1793-1841), Canada # Thomas O'Hagan (1855-1939), Canada #Frank O'Hara`(1926-1966), United States #John Bernard O'Hara (1862-1927), Australia #Theodore O'Hara (1820–1867), United States #Gabriel Okara (born 1921), Nigeria #Christopher Okigbo (1932-1967), Nigeria #Ben Okri (born 1959), Nigeria #John Oldham (1653-1683), England # Peter Olds (born 1944), New Zealand #Sharon Olds (born 1942), United States #William Oldys (1696-1761), England # Michael O'Leary (born 1950), New Zealand #Mary Oliver (born 1935),United States #W.H. Oliver (born 1925), New Zealand #Tillie Olsen (1912-2007), United States #Alix Olson (born 1975), United States #Charles Olson (1910–1970), United States #Michael Ondaatje (born 1943), Canada #Eugene O'Neill (1888-1953), United States #Heather O'Neill, Canada #Mary Devenport O'Neill (1879–1976), Ireland #Amelia Opie (1769-1853), England #George Oppen (1908–1984), United States #Mary Oppen (1908-1990), United States #James Oppenheim (1882-1932), United States #Joel Oppenheimer (1930-1988), New York #Mary Rose O'Reilley, United States #Caitriona O'Reilly (born 1973), Ireland #Dowell O'Reilly (1865-1923), Australia #John Boyle O'Reilly (1844-1890), United States #Peter Oresick (born 1955), United States #Orinda (1632-1664), England #Steve Orlen (1942-2010), United States #Peter Orlovsky (1933–2010) United States #Meghan O'Rourke (born 1946), United States #Bob Orr (born 1949), New Zealand #David Orr (born 1974), United States #Gregory Orr (born 1947), United States # Chris Orsman (born 1955), New Zealand #Simon J. Ortiz (born 1941), United States #Arthur O'Shaughnessy (1844-1881), England #Jacqueline Osherow (born 1956), United States #Jena Osman (born 1963), United States #Femi Osofisan (born 1946), Nigeria #Martha Ostenso (1900-1963), Canada #Alicia Ostriker (born 1937), United States #Maggie O'Sullivan (born 1951), England #Seumas O'Sullivan (1879–1958), Ireland # Vincent O'Sullivan (born 1937), New Zealand #Alice Oswald (born 1966), England #Eliza A. Otis (1833-1904), United States #Thomas Otway (1652-1685), England #George Outram (1805-1856), Scotland #Richard Outram (1930-2005), Canada # Sir Thomas Overbury (1581-1613), England #Jan Owen (born 1940), Australia #Wilfred Owen (1893–1918), Wales #Henry Nutcombe Oxenham (1829-1888), England #John Oxenham (1852-1941), England P Pa-Pe #Desmond Pacey (1917-1975), Canada #Robert Pack (born 1929), United States #Ruth Padel (born 1947), England #Ron Padgett (born 1942), United States #Isobel Pagan (?1740-1821), Scotland #Geoff Page (born 1940), Australia #P.K. Page (born 1916), Canada #Robert Treat Paine Jr. (1773-1811), United States #Grace Paley (1922-2007), United States #Francis Turner Palgrave (1824-1897), England #Cheryl Pallant (born 1960), United States #Herbert Edward Palmer (1880-1961), England #Michael Palmer (born 1943, United States #Nettie Palmer (1885-1964), Australia #Eric Pankey (born 1959), United States #Suzanne Paola (born 1956), United States #Aristides Paradissis (1923-2006), Australia #Deborah Paredez, United States #Jay Parini (born 1948), United States #Dorothy Parker (1893-1967), United States #Thomas Parnell (1679-1718), Ireland #Thomas William Parsons (1819-1892), United States #R. Parthasarathy (born 1934), India #John Pass (born 1947), Canada #Lee Passarella (born 1949), United States #Kenneth Patchen (1911–1972), United States #Alistair Paterson (born 1929), New Zealand #Andrew Barton "Banjo" Paterson (1864–1941), Australia #Don Paterson (born 1963), Scotland #Coventry Patmore (1823-1896), England #Brian Patten (born 1946), England #Tom Paulin (born 1949), England #Ricardo Pau-Llosa (born 1954), United States #John Payne (1842-1917), England #John Howard Payne (1791-1852), United States #Josephine Preston Peabody (1874-1922), United States #Richard Peabody, United States #Henry Peacham (1578-1644), England #Molly Peacock (born 1947), United States #Thomas Love Peacock (1785–1866), England #The Pearl Poet (14th century), England #Harry Thurston Peck (1856-1914), United States #George Peele (1556-1596), England #J.D.C. Pellow (1890-1960), England #Bryan Penberthy (born 1976), United States #Michael Pendragon (born 1963), United States #Rob Penny (1941-2003), United States #James Gates Percival (1795-1856), United States #William Alexander Percy (1885-1942), United States #Willie Perdomo, United States #Peter Pereira (born 1959), United States #Sam Pereira (born 1949), United States #Lucia Perillo (born 1958), United States #Sasenarine Persaud (born 1958), Guyana / Canada #Alice N. Persons (born 1952), United States Pf-Pl #W.T. Pfefferle (born 1958), United States #M. NourbeSe Philip (born 1947), Canada #Ambrose Philips (1674-1749), England #John Philips (1676-1709) England #Katherine Philips (1631-1664), England #John Phillimore (1873-1926), England #Ben Phillips (born 1947), Canada #Carl Phillips (born 1959), United States #John Arthur Phillips (1842-1907), Canada #Stephen Phillips (1864-1915), England #William Philpot (1823-1889), England #Wanda Phipps (born 1960), United States #Sarah Morgan Bryan Piatt (1836-1919), United States #Tom Pickard (born 1946), England #Marjorie Pickthall (1883-1922), Canada / England #James Picot (1906-1944), Australia #Leah Lakshmi Piepzna-Samarasinha (born 1975), Canada #Marge Piercy (born 1936), United States #John Pierpoint (1785-1866), United States #Josephine Pinckney (1895-1957), United States #Edward Coote Pinkney (1802-1828), United States #Clarissa Pinkola Estés (born 1945), United States #Robert Pinsky (born 1940), United States # Harold Pinter (1930-2008), England #Nick Piombino (born 1942), United States #George Pirie (1799-1870), Canada #Vivian de Sola Pinto (1895-1969), England #Marie Pitt (1869-1948), Australia #Ruth Pitter (1897–1992), England #Al Pittman (1940-2001), Canada #Vanessa Place (born 1968), United States #Ted Plantos (1943-2001), Canada #Victor Plarr (1863-1929), England #Sylvia Plath (1932–1963), United States / England #Ann Plato, United States #Stanley Plumly (born 1939), United States #Sterling D. Plumpp (born 1940), United States #Edward Plunkett, Lord Dunsany (1878–1957), Ireland Po-Pu ]] #John Poch (born 1966), United States #Edgar Allan Poe (1809–1849), United States #Emily Pohl-Weary, Canada #Clare Pollard (born 1978), England #Velma Pollard (born 1937), Jamaica #Jacob Polley (born 1975), England #Katha Pollitt (born 1949), United States #Robert Pollok (?1798–1827), Scotland #Robert Polito (born 1951), United States #Ralph Pomeroy (1926-1999), United States #Marie Ponsot (born 1921), United States #Aaron Poochigian (born 1973), United States #Sandy Pool, Canada #Alexander Pope (1688–1744), England #Walter Pope (c.1627-1714), England #Dorothy Porter (1954-2008), Australia #Hal Porter (1911-1984), Australia #Peter Porter (1929-2010), Australia / England #Walter Porter (c.1590-1659), England #Carol Potter, United States #Charles Potts (born 1943) #A. Poulin, Jr. (1938-1996), United States #Ezra Pound (1885–1972), United States / England #B.W. Powe (born 1955), Canada #D.A. Powell (born 1963), United States #Frederick York Powell(1850-1904), England #Kevin Powell (born 1966), United States #Winthrop Mackworth Praed (1802-1839), England #Claire Pratt (1921-1995), Canada #E.J. Pratt (1882-1964), Canada #Minnie Bruce Pratt (born 1946), United States #Jack Prelutsky (born 1940), United States #Elizabeth Prentiss (1818-1878), United States #Frank Prewett (1893-1962), Canada / England #Nancy Price (1880–1970), England #Reynolds Price (1933-2011), United States #Richard Price (born 1966), Scotland #V.B. Price (born 1940), United States #Robert Priest (born 1951), Canada #F.T. Prince (1912-2003), England #Thomas Pringle (1789-1834), Scotland #Matthew Prior (1664–1721), England #Pauline Prior-Pitt, Scotland #May Probyn (1856-1909), England #Adelaide Procter (1825-1864), England #Kevin Prufer (born 1969), United States #Wyatt Prunty (born 1947), United States #J.H. Prynne (born 1936), England #Sheenagh Pugh (born 1950), Wales #Al Purdy (1918-2000), Canada #Shri Purohit Swami (1882-1941), India Q #Andy Quan (born 1969), Canada #Francis Quarles (1592–1644), England #John Quarles (1624-1665), England #Sina Queyras (born 1963), Canada #Patrick Edward Quinn (1862-1926), Australia #Roderic Quinn (1867-1949), Australia R Ra #Sun Ra (1914-1993), United States #Lawrence Raab (born 1946). United States #Kevin Rabas, United States #Anna Rabinowitz (born 1933), United States #Dollie Radford (1858-1920), England #Ernest Radford (1857-1919), England #William Radice (born 1951), England #Burton Raffel (born 1928), United States #Sam Ragan (1915-1996), United States #Craig Raine (born 1944), England #Kathleen Raine (1908–2003), England #Dachine Rainer (1921-2000), United States #Carl Rakosi (1903-2004), United States #Sir Walter Raleigh (c.1554-1618), England #Sir Walter Alexander Raleigh (1861-1922), England #Bin Ramke (born 1947), United States #Lesego Rampolokeng (born 1965), South Africa #Allan Ramsay (1686-1758), Scotland #Lee Ranaldo (born 1956), United States #Theodore Harding Rand (1835-1900), Canada #Dudley Randall (1914–2000), United States #Julia Randall (1924–2005), United States #Thomas Randolph (1605-1635), England #James Ryder Randall (1839-1908), United States #William Brighty Rands (1823-1882), England #Jennifer Rankin (1941-1979), Australia #Jeremiah Rankin (1828-1903), United States #Claudia Rankine (born 1963), United States #William John MacQuorn Rankine (1820-1872), Scotland #John Crowe Ransom (1888-1974), United States #Sadi Ranson (born 1966), United States #Barbara Ras (born 1949), United States #Ron Rash (born 1953), United States #an Iqbal Rashid (born 1971), Canada / England #Stephen Ratcliffe (born 1948), United States #Chelsea Rathburn (born 1975), United States #Robyn Ravlich (born 1949), Australia #a.rawlings, Canada #Tom Raworth (born 1938), England #David Ray (born 1932), United States #Wayne Ray (born 1950), Canada Re-Ri #Sally Read (born 1971), England #Thomas Buchanan Read (1822-1872), United States #John Reade (1837-1919), Canada #James Reaney (1926-2008), Canada #Liam Rector (1949-2007), United States #Beatrice Redpath (died 1937), Canada #Spencer Reece (born 1963), United States #Henry Reed (1914–1986), England #Ishmael Reed (born 1938), United States #John Reed (1887-1920), United States #Lou Reed (1942-2013), United States #Lizette Woodworth Reese (1856-1935), United States #Deryn Rees-Jones (born 1968), Wales #Pam Rehm (born 1967), United States #John Reibetanz (born 1944), Canada #D.C. Reid (born 1952), Canada #Jamie Reid (born 1941), Canada #Joseph Relph (1712–1743), England #Naomi Replansky (born 1918), United States #Paul Reps (1895-1990), United States #Joan Retallack (born 1941), United States #Carter Revard (born 1931), United States #Donald Revell (born 1954]), United States #Eben E. Rexford (1848-1916), United States #Kenneth Rexroth (1905–1982), United States #Barbara Jane Reyes (born 1971), United States #John Reynolds (?1588-1655?), England #John Hamilton Reynolds (1794-1852), England #Charles Reznikoff (1894–1976), United States #Shane Rhodes, Canada #William Henry Rhodes (1822-1876), United States #Ernest Rhys (1859-1946), England #René Ricard (born 1946), United States #Cale Young Rice (1872-1943), United States #Stan Rice (1942-2002), United States #Adrienne Rich (born 1929), United States #Beah Richards (1920-2000), United States #Laura E. Richards (1850-1943), United States #Monica Richards (born 1965), United States #Charlotte Richardson (1775-1825), England #James Richardson (born 1950), United States #Edgell Rickword (1898-1982), England #Elizabeth Riddell (1910-1998), Australia #Lola Ridge (1873–1941), United States #Laura Riding (1901-1991), United States #Anne Ridler (1912-2001), England #Denise Riley (born 1948), England #James Whitcomb Riley (1849-1916), United States #John Riley (1937-1978), England #Peter Riley (born 1940), England #Alberto Ríos (born 1952), United States #Jessie B. Rittenhouse (1869-1948), United States #David Rivard (born 1953), United States #Tomás Rivera (1935-1984), United States #Amélie Rives (1863-1945), United States Ro-Ry #Ed Roberson (born 1939), United States #Sir Charles G.D. Roberts (1860-1943), Canada #Dorothy Roberts (1906-1993), Canada #Elizabeth Madox Roberts (1881-1941), United States #James J. Roberts (born 1947), United States #Lloyd Roberts (1884-1966), Canada #Michael Roberts (1902-1948), England #Michael Symmons Roberts (born 1963), England #Theodore Goodridge Roberts (1877-1953), Canada #William Carman Roberts (1874-1941), Canada #Howard W. Robertson (born 1947), United States #James Robertson (died 1903), England #Robin Robertson (born 1955), Scotland #William John Robertson (1846-1894), Canada #Edwin Arlington Robinson (1869–1935), United States #Harriet Hanson Robinson (1825-1911), United States #Kit Robinson (born 1949), United States #Mary Robinson (1758–1800), England #John Wilmot, 2nd Earl of Rochester (1647–1680), England #James Rennell Rodd (1858-1941), England #Ajmer Rode, Canada #David Roderick (born 1970), United States #Carolyn M. Rodgers (1940-2010), United States #Edouard Roditi (1910-1992), United States #Carmen Rodriguez (born 1948) Chile / Canada #Judith Rodriguez (born 1936), Australia #Luis J. Rodriguez (born 1954), United States #Theodore Roethke (1908–1963), United States #Linda Rogers (born 1944), Canada #Pattiann Rogers (born 1940), United States #Samuel Rogers (1763-1855), England #Matthew Rohrer (born 1970), United States #Richard Rolle (?1290-1349), England #T.W. Rolleston (1857-1920), Ireland #Henry Rollins (born 1961), United States #David Romtvedt, United States #Martha Ronk (born 1940), United States #Kathleen Rooney, United States #William Pitt Root (born 1941), United States #Lee Ann Roripaugh (born 1965), United States #William Roscoe (1753-1831), England #Alexander MacGregor Rose (1846-1898), Canada #Peter Rose (born 1955), Australia #Wendy Rose (born 1948), United States #Raymond Roseliep (1917–1983), United States #Franklin Rosemont (1943-2009), United States #Penelope Rosemont (born 1942), United States #Michael Rosen (born 1946), England #Isaac Rosenberg (1890–1918), England #Liz Rosenberg (born 1955), United States #Joe Rosenblatt (born 1933), Canada #Gabriel Rosenstock (born 1949), Ireland #Laisha Rosnau (born 1972), Canada #Bruce Ross, Canada / United States # Stuart Ross (born 1959), Canada #W.W.E. Ross (1894-1966), Canada #Christina Rossetti (1830–1894), England #Dante Gabriel Rossetti (1828–1882), England #Jerome Rothenberg (born 1931), United States #Anne Rouse (born 1954), England #Henry Rowe (1750-1819), England #Nicholas Rowe (1674-1718), England #Richard Rowe (1828-1879), Australia # Stephen Rowe (born 1980), Canada #Antony Rowland (born 1970), England #Graham Rowlands (born 1947), Australia #Rosemarie Rowley (born 1942), Ireland #Thomas Rowley (1721-1796), United States #Gibbons Ruark (born 1941), United States #Mark Rudman (born 1948), United States #Mary Ruefle (born 1952), United States #Muriel Rukeyser (1913-1980), United States #Archibald Rutledge (1883-1973), United States #Vern Rutsala (born 1934), United States #Carl Hancock Rux, United States #Abram Ryan (1838-1886), United States #Gig Ryan (born 1956), Australia #Kay Ryan (born 1945), United States #Michael Ryan (born 1946), United States #Tracy Ryan (born 1964), Australia #George Ryga (1932-1987), Canada Category:Lists of poets by language * Category:Lists of poets S Sa-Sc #Peter Sacks (born 1950), United States #Charles Sackville, Earl of Dorset (1638-1706), England #Thomas Sackville , Earl of Dorset (1536-1608), England #Ira Sadoff (born 1945), United States #Benjamin Alire Sáenz (born 1954), United States #Lake Sagaris (born 1956), Canada / Chile #David St. John (born 1949), United States #Primus St. John (born 1939), United States #Trish Salah (born 1968), Canada #Michael Salinger (born 1962), United States #Ralph Salisbury (born 1924), United States #Blanaid Salkeld (1880-1959), Ireland #Philip Salom (born 1950), Australia #Francis Saltus Saltus (1849-1889), United States #Jacob Sam-La Rose (born 1976), England #Fiona Sampson (born 1963), England #Sonia Sanchez (born 1934, United States #Carl Sandburg (1878–1967), United States #Ed Sanders (born 1939), United States #Robert C. Sands (1799-1832), United States #Peter Sanger (born 1943), Canada #Charles Sangster (1822-1893), Canada #Margaret Sangster (1838-1912), United States #Andrew Sant (born 1950), Australia #George Santayana (1863-1952),United States #Robyn Sarah (born 1949), Canada #Lew Sarett (1888-1954), United States #Dipti Saravanamuttu (born 1960), Australia #Epes Sargent (1813-1880). United States #Aram Saroyan (born 1943), United States #Stephen Sartarelli (born 1954), United States #May Sarton (1912–1995), United States #Siegfried Sassoon (1886–1967), England #Minot Judson Savage (1841-1918), United States #Philip Henry Savage (1868-1899), United States #Jeannine Savard (born 1950), United States #Leslie Scalapino (1947-2010), United States #Vernon Scannell (1922-2007), England #Maxine Scates (born 1949), United States #Ruth Lisa Schechter (1918-1989), United States #Libby Scheier (1946-2000), Canada #Andrew Schelling (born 1953), United States #Peter Schjeldahl (born 1942), United States #Michael Schmidt (born 1947), England #Dennis Schmitz (born 1937), United States #Gjertrud Schnackenberg (born 1953), United States #Pat Schneider (born 1934), United States #Dan Schneider (born 1965), United States #Steven Schneider, United States #Jane Johnston Schoolcraft (1800–1842), United States #Matthew Schreuder (born 1971), Australia #Andreas Schroeder (born 1946), Canada #Philip Schultz (born 1945), United States #James Schuyler (1923–1991), United States #Delmore Schwartz (1913–1966), United States #Ruth L. Schwartz (born 1962), United States #Lloyd Schwartz (born 1941), United States #Armand Schwerner (1927-1999), United States #Stephen Scobie (born 1943), Canada #Alexander Scott (1520-1582), Scotland #Alexander Scott (1920-1989), Scotland #Dennis Scott (1939-1991), Jamaica #Duncan Campbell Scott (1862-1947), Canada #Evelyn Scott (1893-1963), United States #F.R. Scott (1899-1985), Canada #Frederick George Scott (1861-1944), Canada #Margaret Scott (1934-2005), Australia #Peter Dale Scott (born 1929), Canada # Rosie Scott (born 1948), New Zealand #Sir Walter Scott (1771–1832), Scotland #William Bell Scott (1811–1890), Scotland #Winfield Townley Scott (1910-1968), United States #Joseph Scriven (1819-1886), Canada #James Scully (born 1937), United States #Maurice Scully (born 1952), Ireland #Peter Scupham (born 1933), England Se # Sir Owen Seaman (1861-1936), England # Edmund Hamilton Sears (1810-1876), United States # Peter Seaton (1942-2010). United States #Sir Charles Sedley (1639–1701), England #Roger Sedarat (born 1971), United States #Alan Seeger (1888-1916), United States #Tim Seibles (born 1955), United States #Frederick Seidel (born 1936), United States #Hugh Seidman (born 1940), United States #Rebecca Seiferle (born 1951), United States #James Sempill (1566-1625), Scotland #Robert Sempill (?1530-1595), Scotland #Robert Sempill the younger (?1595-1663?), Scotland #Olive Senior (born 1941), Jamaica / Canada #Sipho Sepamla (1932-2007), South Africa #Seranus (1859-1935), Canada #Mongane Wally Serote (born 1944), South Africa #Martha Serpas (born 1965), United States #Nina Serrano (born 1934), United States #Robert W. Service (1874-1958), Scotland / Canada #Vijay Seshadri(born 1954), United States #Dr. Seuss (1904-1991), United States #Anna Seward (1747-1809), England #Anne Sexton (1928–1974), United States #Tom Sexton (born 1940), United States Sh-Si ]] #Thomas Shadwell (?1642-1692), England #Kathy Shaidle (born 1964), Canada #William Shakespeare (1564–1616), England #Ntozake Shange (born 1948), United States #Ravi Shankar (born 1975), United States #Jo Shapcott (born 1953), England # Iain Sharp (born 1953), New Zealand #Alan Shapiro (born 1952), United States #David Shapiro (born 1947), United States #Harvey Shapiro (1924-2013), United States #Karl Shapiro (1913–2000), United States #G.S. Sharat Chandra (1935-2000), India / United States #Michael Sharkey (born 1946), Australia # William Sharp (1855-1905), Scotland #Brenda Shaughnessy (born 1970), United States #Virna Sheard (1865-1943), Canada #Laurie Sheck, United States #Julie Sheehan, United States # Owen Sheers (born 1974), Wales #John Sheffield (1648-1721), England #Percy Bysshe Shelley (1792–1822), England #William Shenstone (1714-1763), England #Reginald Shepherd (1963-2008), United States #Richard Brinsley Sheridan (1751-1816), England #Francis Sherman (1871-1926), Canada #Joseph Sherman (1945-2006), Canada #Carol Shields (1935-2003), Canada #Trish Shields, Canada #Jason Shinder (1955-2008), United States #James Shirley (1596–1666), England #Tanya Shirley (born 1976), Jamaica #Evie Shockley, United States #Jane Shore (born 1947), United States #Sandy Shreve (born 1950), Canada #Aaron Shurin (born 1947), United States #Elizabeth Siddal (1829-1862), England #Joyce Sidman (born 1956), United States #Mary (Sidney) Herbert, Countess of Pembroke (1561-1621), England #Sir Philip Sidney (1554–1586), England #Melanie Siebert, Canada #Eli Siegel (1902–1978), United States #Robert Siegel (born 1939), United States #Cedar Sigo (born 1978), United States #Lydia Sigourney (1791-1865), United States #Eleni Sikélianòs (born 1991), United States #Richard Siken (born 1967), United States #Leslie Marmon Silko (born 1948), United States #Edward Rowland Sill (1841-1887), United States #Ron Silliman (born 1946), United States #Alan Sillitoe (1928-2010), England #Murray Silverstein (born 1943), United States #Shel Silverstein (1930–1999), United States #Charles Simic (born 1938), United States #Jim Simmerman (1952-2006), United States #James Simmons (1933-2001), Ireland #William Gilmore Simms (1806-1870), United States #Marge Simon (born 1942), United States #Anne Simpson (born 1956), Canada #Louis Simpson (born 1923), United States #Iain Sinclair (born 1943), England #John Sinclair (born 1941), United States #Sir Keith Sinclair (1922-1993), New Zealand #Sue Sinclair, Canada #Marilyn Singer (born 1948), United States #Ram Krishna Singh (born 1950), India #Hal Sirowitz (born 1949), United States #Dame Edith Sitwell (1887–1964), England #Sacheverell Sitwell (1897-1988), England Sk-Sm #Sonja A. Skarstedt (1960-2009), Canada #John Skelton (1460–1529), England #Robin Skelton (1925-1997), England / Canada #Tom Skeyhill (1895-1932), Australia #Judith Skillman (born 1954), United States #Constance Lindsay Skinner (1877-1939), Canada #Joseph Skipsey (1832-1903), England #Myra Sklarew (born 1934), United States #Floyd Skloot (born 1947), United States #Ed Skoog (born 1971), United States #Alex Skovron (born 1948), Australia #David R. Slavitt (born 1935), United States #Tom Sleigh (born 1953), United States #Kenneth Slessor (1901-1971), Australia #Daniel Sloate (1931-2009), Canada #Carolyn Smart (born 1952), Canada #Christopher Smart (1722-1771), England #Elizabeth Smart (1913-1986), Canada / England #Dorothea Smartt (born 1963), England #A.J.M. Smith (1902-1980), Canada #Alexander Smith (1830–1867), Scotland #Arabella Eugenia Smith (1844-1916), United States #Bruce Smith (born 1946), United States #Catherine Smith (born 1962), England #Charlie Smith (born 1947), United States #Charlotte Smith (1749–1806), England #Clark Ashton Smith (1893-1961), United States #Dave Smith (born 1942), United States #Douglas Burnet Smith (born 1949), Canada #Edwin E. Smith (born 1968), United States #Elbert H. Smith, United States #Elizabeth Oakes Smith (1806-1893), United States #John Smith (1662-1717), England #John Smith (born 1927), Canada #John Gibson Smith (fl. 1834-1864), Scotland #Kay Smith (1911-2004), Canada #Langdon Smith (1858-1908), United States #Marc Kelly Smith (born 1949), United States #Mary Barry Smith (1844-1914), Canada #Michael V. Smith, Canada #Patricia Smith (born 1955), United States #Patti Smith (born 1946), United States #R.T. Smith (born 1947), United States #Rod Smith (born 1962), United States #Ron Smith, Virginia #Stevie Smith (1902–1971), England #Sydney Smith (1771-1845), England #Tracy K. Smith (born 1972), United States #Vivian Smith (born 1933), Australia #Walter Chalmers Smith (1824-1908), England #Welton Smith (1940-2006), United States #William Jay Smith (born 1918), United States #William Wye Smith (1826-1917), Canada #Elizabeth Smither (born 1941), New Zealand #Kendrick Smithyman (1922-1995), New Zealand #Tobias Smollett (1721–1771), Scotland #Paul Smyth (1944-2006), United States #Albert E.S. Smythe (1861-1947), Canada Sn-Sq #Ann Snodgrass, United States #W.D. Snodgrass (1926-2009), United States #Edward Snow, United States #Eliza R. Snow (1804-1887), United States #Craig Snyder, United States #Gary Snyder (born 1930), United States #Gustaf Sobin (1935-2005), United States / France #Karen Solie (born 1966), Canada #Roberto Solis (born 1945), United States #John Solomon, Canada # Laura Solomon (born 1974), New Zealand #David Solway (born 1941), Canada #William Somerville (1675-1742), England #Cathy Song (born 1955), United States #Madeline Sonik (born 1960), Canada #Charles Sorley (1895–1915), Scotland #Gilbert Sorrentino (1929-2006), United States #Gary Soto (born 1952), United States #Carolyn Marie Souaid (born 1959), Canada #Raymond Souster (1921-2012), Canada #William Soutar (1898–1946), Scotland. #Caroline Southey (1786-1854), England. #Robert Southey (1774–1843), England #Saint Robert Southwell (1561–1595), England #Wole Soyinka (born 1934), Nigeria #Lisa Russ Spaar, United States #Juliana Spahr (born 1966), United States #John Spaulding, United States #Herman Spector (1905-1959) United States #A.B. Spellman (born 1935), United States #Anne Spencer (1882–1975), United States #Theodore Spencer (1902-1949), United States #Thomas E. Spencer (1845-1910), Australia #Stephen Spender (1909-1995), England #Edmund Spenser (1552–1599), England #Jack Spicer (1925-1965), United States #Harriet Prescott Spofford (1835-1891), United States #Henry Sandford Spofford (1845-1868), United States #Jean Sprackland (born 1962), England #Jane Springer , United States #Birk Sproxton (1943-2007), Canada #Geoffrey Squires (born 1942), Ireland St #William Stafford (1914-1993), United States #Alex Staines (born 1962), New Zealand #A.E. Stallings (born 1968), United States #Jon Stallworthy (born 1935), England #John Stammers (born 1954), England #Harold Standish (1919-1972), Canada #Frank Stanford (1948-1978), United States #George Stanley (born 1934), United States / Canada #Thomas Stanley (1625-1678), England #Frank L. Stanton (1857-1927), United States #Henry T. Stanton (1834-1899), United States #Joseph Stanton (born 1949), United States #George Starbuck (1831-1996), United States #Carmine Starnino (born 1970), Canada #Nicolette Stasko (born 1950), Australia #C.K. Stead (born 1932), New Zealand #William Force Stead (1884-1967), United States #Edmund Clarence Stedman (1833-1908), United States #Timothy Steele (born 1948), United States #Gertrude Stein (1874-1946), United States #Edward Steinhardt (born 1961), United States #Mattie Stepanek (1990-2004), United States #James Kenneth Stephen (1859-1892), England #A.G. Stephens (1865-1933), Australia #Ian Stephens (1954-1996), Canada #James Brunton Stephens (1835-1902), Scotland / Australia #James Stephens (1880–1950), Ireland #George Sterling (1869-1926), United States #Gerald Stern (born 1925), United States #Ricardo Sternberg (born 1948), Canada #C.J. Stevens (born 1927), United States #James Thomas Stevens (born 1966), United States #Wallace Stevens (1880–1955), United States #Anne Stevenson (born 1933), England / United States #Richard Stevenson (born 1952), Canada #Robert Louis Stevenson (1850–1894), Scotland #William Stevenson (1530-1573), England #Amanda Stewart (born 1959), Australia #Douglas Stewart (1913-1985), Australia #Harold Stewart (1916-1995), Australia #W. Gregory Stewart (born 1950), United States #Trumbull Stickney (1874-1904), United States #John Stigall (1951-2009), United States #John Stiles (born 1966), Canada #James Still (1906-2001), United States #Charles Warren Stoddard (1843-1909), United States #Elizabeth Stoddard (1823-1902), United States #Richard Henry Stoddard (1825-1903), United States #William Wetmore Story (1819-1895), United States / Italy #Adrien Stoutenburg (1916-1982), United States #Harriet Beecher Stowe (1811-1896), United States #Mark Strand (born 1934), United States #Barry Straton (1854-1906), Canada #Jennifer Strauss (born 1933), Australia #Liane Strauss, England #Peter Streckfus (born 1969), United States #Agnes Strickland (1796-1874), England #Stephanie Strickland (born 1942), United States #Arthur Stringer (1874-1950), Canada / United States #Marion Strobel (1895-1967), United States #William Strode (1600-1643), England #Leonard Strong (1896-1958), England #Joseph Stroud (born 1943), United States #Betsy Struthers (born 1951), Canada #Lucien Stryk (born 1924), United States #Jesse Stuart (1907-1984), United States #Michael Sturdy (born 1969), United States #Frank Pearce Sturm (1879-1942), England Su-Sz #Virgil Suárez (born 1962), United States #Mike Subritzky (born 1950), New Zealand #Sir John Suckling (1609–1642), England #A.M. Sullivan (1896–1980), United States #Alan Sullivan (1868-1947), Canada #Robert Sullivan (born 1967), New Zealand #Rosemary Sullivan (born 1947), Canada #Paul Summers (born 1967), England #Sekou Sundiata (1948-2007), United States #Henry Howard, Earl of Surrey (?1517-1547), England #John Sutherland (1919-1956), Canada #Joyce Sutphen (born 1949), United States #Barton Sutter (born 1949), United States #Shri Purohit Swami (1882-1941), India #Mary Swander (born 1950), United States #Thomas Burnett Swann (1928-1976), United States #Robert Swanson (1905-1994), Canada #John Swanwick (1740-1798), United States #Robert Sward (born 1933), Canada / United States #George Swede (born 1940), Canada #Cole Swensen (born 1955), United States #Karen Swenson (born 1936), United States #May Swenson (1913-1989), United States #Jonathan Swift (1667–1745), Ireland #Todd Swift (born 1966), Canada #Algernon Charles Swinburne (1837–1909), England #Bobbi Sykes (born 1945) #James Joseph Sylvester (1814-1897), England #Roberta "Bobbi" Sykes (1943-2010), Australia #Joshua Sylvester (1563–1618), England #Arthur Symons (1865–1945), England #John Addington Symonds (1840-1853), England #John Millington Synge (1871-1909), Ireland #Arthur Sze (born 1950), United States #George Szirtes (born 1948), England #Larissa Szporluk (born 1967), United States #Anne Szumigalski (1922-1999), Canada #Mary Szybist (born 1970), United States #Stacy Szymaszek (born 1969), United States T Ta-Th #John Banister Tabb (1845-1909), United States #Eileen Tabios (born 1960), United States #Genevieve Taggard (1894-1948), United States #John Taggart (born 1942), United States #Amber Tamblyn (born 1983), United States #F.W. Tancred (1874-1925), England #Dorothea Tanning (1910-2012), United States #Luci Tapahonso (born 1953), United States #Anne Tardos, United States #Nathaniel Tarn (born 1928), England / United States #Allen Tate (1899–1979), United States #James Tate (born 1943), United States #Nahum Tate (1652-1715), Ireland / England #Ann Taylor (1782-1866), England #Bert Leston Taylor (1866-1921), United States #Bruce Taylor (born 1960), Canada #Edward Taylor (1645–1729), United States #Edward Robeson Taylor (1838-1923), United States #Eleanor Ross Taylor (1920-2011), United States #Heather Taylor (born 1977), Canada / England #Sir Henry Taylor (1800-1866), England #Henry S. Taylor (born 1942), United States #Jane Taylor (1783-1824), England #Ken Taylor (born 1930), Australia #Marilyn Taylor, United States #Ruth Taylor (1961-2006), Canada #Michelle Tea (born 1971), United States #Brian Teare (born 1974), United States #Sara Teasdale (1883–1933), United States #Barry Tebb (born 1942), England #Michael Teig (born 1968), United States #Robbie Q. Telfer (born 1980), United States #Todd Temkin (born 1964), United States / Chile #Kate Tempest (born 1986), England #Alfred Tennyson, Lord Tennyson (1809-1892), England #Frederick Tennyson (1807-1898), England #John Terpstra, Canada #Maria Terrone (born 1951), United States #Lucy Terry (?1730-1821), United States #William Makepeace Thackeray (1811-1863), England #Celia Thaxter (1835-1894), United States #Ernest Thayer (1863–1940), United States #William Roscoe Thayer (1859-1923), United States #Sharon Thesen (born 1946), Canada #Colleen Thibaudeau (1925-2012), Canada #William Thom (1799-1848), Scotland #Dylan Thomas (1914-1953), Wales #Edith M. Thomas (1854-1925), United States #Edward Thomas (1878-1917), Wales #Lorenzo Thomas (1944-2005), United States #Margaret Thomas (1842-1929), Australia #R.S. Thomas (1913-2000), Wales #Clara Ann Thompson (1869-1949), United States #Dunstan Thompson (1918-1975), United States / England #Francis Thompson (1859-1907), England #John Thompson (1938-1976), Canada #Maurice Thompson (1844-1901), United States #William Irwin Thompson (born 1938), United States #Charles Thomson (born 1953), England #E.W. Thomson (1849-1924), Canada #James Thomson (1700-1748), Scotland #James Thomson (B.V.) (1834-1882), Scotland #Henry David Thoreau (1817-1862), United States #Wilfrid Thorley (1878-1963), England #Tim Thorne (born 1944), Australia #Anthony Thwaite (born 1930), England Ti-Ty #Chidiock Tichborne (1558–1586), England #Thomas Tickell (1685-1740), England #Matthew Tierney (born 1970), Canada #Richard L. Tierney (born 1936), United States #Eunice Tietjens (1884-1944), United States #Mary Tighe (1772–1810), Ireland #Richard Tillinghast (born 1940), United States #Richard Tipping (born 1949), Australia #Allison Titus, United States #Nick Toczek (born 1950), England #John Todhunter (1839-1916), Ireland #J.R.R. Tolkien (1892–1973), England #Melvin B. Tolson (1896-1966), United States #Charles Tomlinson (born 1927), England #Charles Tompson (1807-1883), Australia #Charlotte Elizabeth Tonna (1790-1846), England #Lee Tonouchi (born circa 1972), United States #Jean Toomer (1894-1967), United States # Angela Topping (born 1954), England # Ridgely Torrence (1874-1950), United States # Rodney Torreson (born 1951), United States # Rodrigo Toscano, United States # Nick Tosches (born 1949), United States # Tony Tost (born 1975), United States #Lola Lemire Tostevin (born 1937), Canada # Cecil Touchon (born 1956), United States # Aurelian Townshend (?1583-1643?), England #Thomas Traherne (?1636-1674), England #John Tranter (born 1943), Australia #Mark Tredinnick (born 1962), Australia #Bill Tremblay (born 1940), United States #Herbert Trench (1865-1923), Ireland #Richard Chenevix Trench (1807-1886), Ireland #Natasha Trethewey (born 1966), United States #David Trinidad (born 1953), United States #John Tripp (1927-1986), Wales #Alexander Trocchi (1925-1984), Scotland #Quincy Troupe (born 1939), United States #Peter Trower (born 1930), Canada #John Trumbull (1750-1831), United States #Mark Truscott (born 1970), Canada #Dimitris Tsaloumas (born 1949), Australia #Helen Tsiriotakis (born 1967), Canada #David Tucker, United States #James Alexander Tucker (1872-1903), Canada #Frederick Goddard Tuckerman (1821-1873), United States #George Turberville (?1540-1610?), England #Lewis Turco (born 1934), United States #Gael Turnbull (1928-2004) Scotland #Brian Turner (born 1944), New Zealand #Brian Turner (born 1967), United States #Charles Tennyson Turner (1808-1879), England #Julian Turner (born 1955), England #Walter J. Turner (1889-1946), England #Genya Turovskaya (born 1973), United States #Thomas Tusser (?1524-1580), England #Hone Tuwhare (1922-2008), New Zealand #Mark Twain (1835-1910), United States #Chase Twichell (born 1950), United States #E. Donald Two-Rivers (1945-2008), United States #Katharine Tynan (1861-1931), Ireland / England #Michael Tyrell (born 1974), United States #John Tyndall (born 1951), Canada #Maxine Tynes (1943-2011), Canada U # Doug Underhill (born 1946), Canada # Evelyn Underhill (1875-1941), England # David Unger (born 1950), United States # Jean Starr Untermeyer (1886-1970), United States # Louis Untermeyer (1885-1977), United States # John Updike (1932-2009), United States # Priscila Uppal (born 1974), Canada # Charles Upton (born 1948), United States # Allen Upward (1863-1926), England # Jane Urquhart (born 1949), Canada # Luís Alberto Urrea (born 1955), United States # David UU (1948-1994), Canada # Amy Uyematsu (born 1947), United States V #Catherynne M. Valente (born 1979), United States #Jean Valentine (born 1934), United States #Sheldon Vanauken (1914-1996), United States #Cor van den Heuvel (born 1931), United States #Mark Van Doren (1894-1972), United States #Sally Van Doren, United States #Mona Van Duyn (1921-2004), United States #Henry Van Dyke (1852-1933), United States #Henry Vaughan (1621-1695), Wales #R.M. Vaughan (born 1965), Canada #Thomas Vaux, Baron Vaux (1509-1556), England #Janine Pommy Vega (1942-2010), United States #Steve Venright (born 1961), Canada #Pasquale Verdicchio (born 1954), Canada #Aubrey Thomas de Vere (1814-1902), Ireland #Paul Vermeersch (born 1973), Canada #Jones Very (1813-1880), United States #Vicki Viidikas (1948-1998), Australia #José Garcia Villa (1908-1997), Philippines #Paul Violi (1944-2011), United States #Nick Virgilio (1928-1989), United States #Gerald Vizenor (born 1934), United States #Ellen Bryant Voigt (born 1943), United States #Karen Volkman (born 1967), United States W Wa #Miriam Waddington (1917-2004), Canada #Samuel Waddington (1844-1923), England #Catherine Wagner (born 1969), United States #David Wagoner (born 1926), Washington #Fred Wah (born 1939), Canada #John Wain (1925-1994), England #Buddy Wakefield (born 1974), United States #Diane Wakoski (born 1937), United States #Derek Walcott (born 1930), Saint Lucia #Diane Wald, United States #Alfred Islay Walden (1847-1884), United States #Anne Waldman (born 1945), United States #Liz Waldner, United States #G.C. Waldrep (born 1968), United States #Keith Waldrop (born 1932), United States #Rosmarie Waldrop (born 1935), United States #Alice Walker (born 1944), United States #Anna Louisa Walker (1836-1907), Canada / England #Jeanne Murray Walker (born 1944), United States #Margaret Walker (1915-1998), United States #William Sidney Walker (1795-1846), England #Bronwen Wallace (1945-1989), Canada #Chris Wallace-Crabbe (born 1934), Australia #Ronald Wallace (born 1945), United States #Edmund Waller (1606–1687), England #Tom Walmsley (born 1948), Canada #Francis Walrond (1875-1948), South Africa #Agnes Walsh (born 1950), Canada #William Walsh (1663-1708), England #David Waltner-Toews (born 1948), Canada #Clarence A. Walworth (1820-1900), United States #BJ Ward (born 1967), United States #Christian Ward (born 1980), England #Diane Ward (born 1956), United States #Frederick William Orde Ward (1834-1922), England #Sarah Wardle (born 1969), England #Catherine Ann Warfield (1816-1877), United States #Anna Laetitia Waring (1823-1910), Wales #Emily Warn, United States #Sylvia Townsend Warner (1893-1978), England #William Warner (?1558-1609), England #Bertram Warr (1917-1943), Canada / England #John Byrne Leicester Warren, Baron de Tabley (1835-1985), England #Robert Penn Warren (1905–1989), United States #Rosanna Warren (born 1953), United States #Joseph Warton (1722-1800), England #Thomas Warton (1728–1790), England #David Atwood Wasson (1823-1887), United States #Terry Watada (born 1951), Canada #Gilbert Waterhouse (1883-1916), England #Michael Waters (born 1949), United States #Vernon Watkins (1906-1967), Wales #William Jon Watkins (born 1942), United States #James Wreford Watson (1915-1990), Canada #Wilfred Watson (1911-1998), Canada #Sir William Watson (1858-1935), England #Alison Watt (born 1957), Canada #Bob Watt (1925-2012), United States #Barrett Watten (born 1948), United States #Isaac Watts (1674–1748), England #Tom Wayman (born 1945), Canada #April Halprin Wayland (born 1954) We-Wh #Frederic Weatherly (1848-1929), England #Afaa M. Weaver (born 1951), United States #John V.A. Weaver (1893-1938), United States #Charles Harper Webb, United States #Jim Webb (born 1945), United States #Mary Webb (1881-1927), England #Phyllis Webb (born 1927), Canada #Charles Webbe (circa 1678), England #Augusta Webster (1837-1894), England #John Webster (?1580-1634?), England #Rebecca Wee, United States #Bruce Weigl (born 1949), United States #Eliot Weinberger (born 1949), United States #Hannah Weiner (1928-1997), United States #Joshua Weiner, United States #Arthur Weir (1864-1902), Canada #Robert Stanley Weir (1856-1926), Canada #Theodore Weiss (1916-2003), United States #Don Welch (born 1939), United States #James Welch (1940-2003), United States #Lew Welch (1926-1971?), United States #Liliane Welch (born 1937), Canada #Marjorie Welish (born 1944), United States #Archie Weller (born 1957), Australia #Dorothy Wellesley (1889-1956), England #Carolyn Wells (1862-1942), United States #Zachariah Wells (born 1976), Canada #Joe Wenderoth (born 1966), United States #William Wentworth (1790-1872), Australia #Darren Wershler (born 1966), Canada #Charles Wesley (1707-1788), England #John Wesley (1703-1791), England #Paul West (born 1930), England / United States #Ethelwyn Wetherald (1857-1940), Canada #Rachel Wetzsteon (1967-2009), United States #R. Wever (fl. 1549-1553), England #David Wevill (born 1935), Canada #Philip Whalen (1923-2002), United States #Mark Whalon (1886-1956), United States #Dawud Wharnsby (born 1972), Canada #Edith Wharton (1862-1937), United States #Gordon Wharton (born 1929), England #John Wheatcroft (born 1925), United States #Phillis Wheatley (1753–1784), United States #Susan Wheeler (born 1955), United States #John Hall Wheelock (1886-1978), United States #John Wheelwright (1897-1940), United States #Michael Whelan (1858-1937), Canada #E.B. White (1899-1985), United States #Edward Lucas White (1866-1934), United States #Hervey White (1866-1944), United States #Joseph Blanco White (175-1841), England #Gary J. Whitehead (born 1965), United States #William Whitehead (1715-1785), England #Ruth Whitman (1922-1999), United States #Sarah Helen Whitman (1803-1878), United States #Walt Whitman (1819–1892), United States #A.D.T. Whitney (1824-1906), United States #Isabella Whitney (1540s-1580s), England #Zoe Whittall (born 1976), Canada #Reed Whittemore (1919-2012), United States #John Greenleaf Whittier (1807–1892), United States #David Whyte (born 1955), England Wi #Anna Wickham (1884-1947), England #Les Wicks (born 1955), Australia #Margaret Widdemer (1884-1978), United States #John Wieners (1934-2002), United States #Dara Wier (born 1949), United States #Anne Pierson Wiese (born 1964), United States #Richard Wilbur (born 1921), United States #Carlos Wilcox (1794-1827), United States #Ella Wheeler Wilcox (1850-1919), United States #Oscar Wilde (1854–1900), Ireland / England #Richard Henry Wilde (1789-1843), United States #Amos N. Wilder (1895-1983), United States #Charlotte Wilder (1898-1980), United States #Anne Wilkinson (1910-1961), Canada #John Wilkinson (born 1953), England #Nancy Willard (born 1936), United States #Charles Willeford (1919-1988), United States #William of Shoreham (14th century), England #C.K. Williams (born 1936), United States #Emmett Williams (1925–2007), United States #Helen Maria Williams (1761-1827), England #Hugo Williams (born 1942), England #Jonathan Williams (1929-2008), United States #Julia Williams (born 1976), Canada #Miller Williams (born 1930), United States #Oscar Williams (1900–1964), United States #Paul O. Williams (1935-2009), United States #Philip Lee Williams (born 1950), United States #Sarah Williams (1841-1868), England #Saul Williams (born 1972), United States #Sherley Anne Williams (1944–1999), United States #Tennessee Williams (1911-1983), United States #William Carlos Williams (1883–1963), United States #Frank S. Williamson (1865–1936), Australia #Greg Williamson (born 1964), United States #Elizabeth Willis (born 1961), United States #Nathaniel Parker Willis (1806-1867), United States #Clive Wilmer (born 1945), England #Frank Wilmot (1881-1942), Australia #John Wilmot, 2nd Earl of Rochester (1647–1680), England #Walter Leslie Wilmshurst (1867-1939), England #Eleanor Wilner (born 1937), United States #Edmund Wilson (1893-1972), United States #Emily Wilson (born 1968), United States #Peter Lamborn Wilson (born 1945), United States #Sheri-D Wilson (born 1958), Canada #Christian Wiman (born 1966), United States #Rob Winger (born 1974), Canada #William Winstanley (?1628-1698), England #Anne Winters, United States #Yvor Winters (1900-1968), United States #George Wither (1588–1667), England #Sam Witt (born 1970), United States #Amy Witting (1918-2001), Australia Wo-Wy #Roger Woddis (1917-1993), England #Warren Woessner (born 1944), United States #Larry Woiwode (born 1941), United States #David Wojahn (born 1953), United States #Charles Wolfe (1791–1823), Ireland #Rebecca Wolff (born 1967), United States #John Barton Wolgamot. United States #Sholeh Wolpé (born 1962), Unites States #Terry Wolverton (born 1954), United States #Alison Wong (born 1960), New Zealand #Nellie Wong (born 1934), United States # Briar Wood (born 1958), New Zealand #Susan Wood (born 1946), United States #George E. Woodberry (1852-1930), United States #George Woodcock (1912-1995), Canada #Constance Woodrow (1899-1937), Canada #Margaret L. Woods (1856-1945), England #E.A. Woodward (born 1858), United States #Samuel Woodworth (1784-1832), United States #Dorothy Wordsworth (1771–1855), England #Dame Elizabeth Wordsworth (1840-1932), England #William Wordsworth (1770–1850), England #Bryan Thao Worra (born 1973), United States #Sir Henry Wotton (1568–1639), England #Theodore Wratislaw (1871-1933), England #C.D. Wright (born 1949), United States #Charles Wright (born 1935), United States #David McKee Wright (1869–1928, New Zealand / Australia #Franz Wright (born 1953), United States #James Wright (1927-1980), United States #Jay Wright (born 1935), United States #Judith Wright (1915–2000), Australia #Kirby Wright (born 1955), United States #Richard Wright (1908–1960, United States< #Robert Wrigley (born 1951), United States #Lady Mary Wroth (1587-1653), England< #Mark Wunderlich (born 1968), United States #Sir Thomas Wyatt (1503–1542), England #John Allan Wyeth (1894-1981), United States #Elinor Wylie (1885-1928), United States X # Emanuel Xavier (born 1971), United States Y #Mitsuye Yamada (born 1923), United States #Lois-Ann Yamanaka (born 1961), United States #Leo Yankevich (born 1961), United States / Poland #J. Michael Yates (born 1938), Canada #John Yau (born 1950), United States #Ann Yearsley (1753-1806), England #William Butler Yeats (1865-1939), Ireland #Stephen Yenser (born 1941), United States #David Yezzi (born 1966), United States #Jane Yolen (born 1939), United States # Jean Yoon (born 1962), Canada # Jake Adam York (1972-2012), United States # Monica Youn (born 1971), United States # Al Young (born 1939), United States #C. Dale Young (born 1969), United States #David Young (born 1936), United States #D'bi Young, Canada #Dean Young (born 1955), United States #Edward Young (1683-1765), England #Kevin Young (born 1970), United States #Patricia Young (born 1954), Canada #Ray Young Bear (born 1950), United States #Ouyang Yu (born 1955), Australia #Pamelia Vining Yule (1826-1897), Canada Z #Matthew Zapruder (born 1967), United States #Lisa Zaran (born 1969), United States #Cynthia Zarin (born 1959), United States #Bill Zavatsky (born 1943), United States #Andrew Zawacki (born 1972), United States #Ofelia Zepeda (born 1952), United States #Benjamin Zephaniah (born 1958), England #David Zieroth (born 1946) Canada #Paul Zimmer (born 1934), United States #Paul Edwin Zimmer (1943-1997), United States #Musaemura Zimunya (born 1949), Zimbabwe #Sheldon Zitner (1925-2005), Canada #Rachel Zolf (born 1968),, Canada #Carolyn Zonailo (born 1947), Canada #Ahmos Zu-Bolton (1943-2005), United States #Rachel Zucker (born 1971), United States #Louis Zukofsky (1904–1978), United States #Martha Zweig, United States #Fay Zwicky (born 1933), Australia #Jan Zwicky (born 1955), Canada See also *Category:English-language poets *List of poets Category:Lists of poets by language * Category:Lists of poets